Dovewing book 4
by Tolkinpotterfan1976
Summary: Rose Potter Adventures 23 chapters


Book 4

Chapter 1

Sly was now two and the quads a year old. They were all walking and talking a bit and getting into everything.

Rose's train had been delayed and Rose sent her owl ahead with a message to the family letting them know she would take the night bus home and not to worry about her.

Rose was surprised to see Remus waiting for her at the station.

She hugged him and said "didn't everyone get my message. I didn't want anyone to have to wait until 3 in the morning to pick me up."

Remus said "we got the message but I was up anyway and I asked the station when your train was supposed to get in so I could meet you and take you home. You must be exhausted."

Rose said "my bed is calling to me. How have you been Moony?"

Remus said "I am alright did Harry let you know what happened."

Rose said "Yes. Do you know where he is? I would like to meet him."

Remus said "Not currently he is on the run but I am sure you will meet him someday."

Rose said "I hope so. What are you going to do for a living now?"

Remus said "Don't you worry about me. I will be alright. Let's get you home I am sure Molly is waiting up for you."

Remus and Rose went home and Molly was in fact waiting up for Rose.

Remus said "I have returned your lost child."

Rose said "I was not lost Moony just because the train was late. But thank you for picking me up I was not looking forward to a bus ride through the night."

Rose hugged Molly and said "it is good to be home. I can't wait to see my babies."

Molly said "We moved you to share with Ginny and the girls have Bills Room and the boys have Charlies room. Percy is determined to find a job right away and move out then you can move in there."

Rose said "I don't mind sharing with Ginny if she doesn't mind."

Molly said "she was excited with the idea. But it might be tight quarters we might need to think about extending the house again."

Rose said "if you need a way to pay for it just let me know. And don't be stubborn about it. It is because of my children the house is bursting at the seems. And if Charlie and Bill come visiting there isn't going to be any space for them. This is thier childhood home too. But we can talk about it later I am tired now. Thank you for bringing me home Remus."

Remus said "you are welcome Rose now get some sleep."

Rose went to bed and was woken up by Ginny who pounced on her when she woke up she was so excited to see her.

Rose giggled and said "good morning Ginny it is a shame you are so upset I am home."

Ginny hugged her as she sat up and said "I have missed you so much. We are going to have a great summer. Dad is getting tickets for the quidditch world cup for all of us. It will be the first time in forever that everyone is going to be here."

Rose asked "Everyone? You mean Charlie and Bill are going to be here too?"

Ginny said "yeah and Hermione too. It isn't until the end of summer. So we have something to look forward to. Come on lets get up and help with the babies."

Rose and Ginny got up and left the room after hugging and greeting everyone Rose went to help care for her children.

The summer was always the best time for Rose it gave her months with her children instead of just a couple weeks.

Percy did in fact get a job right away at the ministry and got himself a flat though he did visit home often.

The rooms had to be rearranged once Bill and Charlie arrived and Hermione shared with Ginny and Rose. Molly would stay at home with the babies and Remus would come and help her so they could do the school shopping while everyone else went to the world cup.

The underaged kids had to leave early with Arthur so they could get to the portkey. They met Cedric and Amos Diggery on the way. Cedric was very handsome and would be starting his 6th year. The girls looked at each other and smiled when they saw Cedric.

The portkey was an old boot on a hill top. They all managed to get a hold of it and it transported them to the moors. Where they had to find their camp site. It was mostly up to Rose, Harry and Hermione to set up the tents seeing as magic wasn't to be used. Rose and Harry had never been camping but between the three of them they figured out everything. Once they were set up they were sent to get water while everyone else had to figure out how to start a fire.

On their way to and from the tap they ran into quiet a few people they knew. and of course they had to stop and talk to them. Seamus and Dean, Oliver wood, Cho Change, Luna and Cassie. Rose went to talk to them as Harry, Hermione and Ron went to get the water.

Luna said "we have missed you how have you been."

Rose said "I have missed you too but I am doing alright. Beauxbatons is a good school and my babies are growing so fast. Sly is two now and the quads are 1. It keeps Mrs. Weasley busy having 5 toddlers to look after. I wish I could see them more often but what kind of example would I be to them if I gave up my education."

Cassie said "well you could always come back to Hogwarts and get your education."

Rose said "I know but there are other reasons I can't go to Hogwarts. Are you two doing alright in Ravenclaw?"

Luna said "yes but they aren't as friendly as you are."

Rose said "we will always be friends. Whether the house exists or not we are still Dovewings and that is something special. I should get back to my family they are probably wondering where I have got to. Enjoy tonight."

Rose went back to the tents and Percy, Bill and Charlie were there.

Harry asked "where did you go?"

Rose said "I went to talk to Luna and Cassie they are here together."

Rose smirked at Bill and said "Hey Bill you know there are two tents why don't you and I go check out the smaller one alone."

Arthur said "Rose be good and remember your promise."

Rose said "I would be very good just ask Bill I am very good."

Bill laughed and said "yes you are but we promised mum that nothing would happen."

Rose sighed and said "Yes I suppose we did. Oh if anyone wants to bet on the match I have seen how it ends."

Charlie said "don't tell us we want to be surprised."

Fred and George said "Tell us Rose."

Rose said "alright I will whisper it so the others can't hear."

Rose leaned in close to the twins and said "Ireland wins but Bulgarian catches the Snitch. I wont tell you the details of the meet but that is how it ends. I think Mr. Bagman is taking bets tonight."

Fred said "thanks Rose."

George said "Yeah we will get you something nice."

Rose said "Just don't tell Mrs. Weasley it is because of me you suddenly have a fortune to open that joke shop of yours. She hates that idea of yours. But I think it is brilliant and very suiting for the two of you."

Hermione said "You do know not all of Rose's Visions come true. It might not turn out how she has seen. Divination is a very wholly discipline."

Rose said "that is true only those with the true gift can really know. Just about everyone can learn the methods but to really see you have to be born with the gift. And even someone like me not everything turns out to be true. But I see clearer than anyone else. They don't call it gambling for nothing. I told you what I saw it is up to you what you do with it."

Fred said "we have faith in you Rose. Come on George lets go find Bagman."

Fred and George left and Percy said "I noticed you didn't go bet any of your money."

Rose said "No I didn't. They might have faith in me but I don't have so much faith in my self and I don't like gambling. Besides I don't think Mr. Bagman could afford what I would have won."

Ron asked "what do you mean?"

Rose said "I know every move and not just how it is going to end but the score too. If I were to bet it would break him."

Harry asked "if you have already seen all of it why did you come."

Rose said "I don't know I just like spending time with all of you and before we know it I have to go back to school. I guess I could have stayed home and spent time with the kids but I knew I was going to run into some of my friends and wanted to see them too."

Chapter 2

They bought some souvenirs then headed to the stadium they were at the very top.

They ran into Draco and Lucious Malfoy. After being insulting Rose smiled at Draco and said "Hey Draco you have grown up more then I thought you would."

Draco smirked and said "You too."

Rose said "enjoy the match."

Draco nodded and Rose joined the others. Lucious pulled his son forward into the ministers box. And said "she isn't right for you. She is only half blood it doesn't matter how pretty she is. You stay away from her."

Draco said "Yes Father I would never even dream of being with her. She doesn't even go to Hogwarts anymore. But she isn't bad to look at."

Lucious said "as long as you understand there is a big difference at looking and doing."

Draco said "I do."

The match started after the mascots showed up the game started and Ireland was by far the better team but Victor Krum was a great seeker. and it ended just as Rose had predicted Ireland won but Krum caught the snitch.

They made it back to their tents and everyone had just fallen asleep when Arthur woke them up.

He said stressed "just put your clothes on over your pajama's we have to leave. Fred and George you are in charge of Ginny get to the portkey if you can just get away from the campsite. The four of you stay together. Percy, Charlie and Bill come with me."

They all ran off. The underaged ones heading for the wooded area the adults off to what ever the problem was. In the confusion Harry was separated from everyone Rose and the others didn't notice until they were in the woods.

Rose hugged Ginny and said "it's going to be alright Ginny. Wait, where is Harry. Ron, Hermione where is Harry?"

Ron said "he was right behind us."

Rose went pale and turned around and ran back the way they came George said "No Rose come back."

But Rose didn't stop and Hermione and Ron ran after her. Fred and George stayed with Ginny.

Suddenly the dark mark was hanging in the sky and Rose screamed at the top of her lungs "Harry, Harry James Potter Where are you. If you are dead I am going to kill you."

Hermione said "over there it is Harry."

They all ran to Harry who was directly under the dark mark.

Then Rose called out "Duck!."

She pulled all of them down to the ground just as half a dozen stunning spells flew through the air at them.

Then Arthur called out "stop, hold your fire those are my kids."

They all gathered and Harry said "Rose get off me."

Rose had covered Harry with herself.

Rose got up and asked him "are you alright."

Harry nodded then looked up and asked "what is it?"

Hermione said "it's the dark mark, his mark."

Rose said "it was deatheaters Harry they attacked the camp."

Ron asked "You don't think it means he is back do you?"

Rose shook her head and said "No I think they just saw this as an opportunity to scare people and send the message that they are still out there. That not all of them have been killed or arrested."

The adults took over and in the bushes nearby they found Barty Crouches house elf with Harry's wand the wand had been the one to cast the mark and crouch gave his house elf clothes freeing her. Rose refused to let go of Harry's hand until they were home.

They walked in the door and Harry said "you can let go now Rose. Nothing is going to happen to me here."

Rose let go of his hand then went to write a letter and sent it with her eagle owl.

Harry asked "what was that?"

Rose just looked at him and said "I just think there might be one or two people that will want to know what happened tonight. Someone who isn't in touch as frequently as he would like to be and most likely concerned with our safety. I am tired I am going to sleep. You know I have to leave for school soon."

Hermione asked "You are going back to Beauxbatons after what happened?"

Rose looked at her and said "Hermione I don't go to Hogwarts anymore I am a Beauxbatons student now. That means I have to leave a day before you. I am only 14 what do you think I could do that you can't. Look You all will be safe under Dumbledore's watch. And I will be out of the country. Now I am going to bed."

Rose went to her room and went to bed.

Molly woke her up the room was empty Ginny and Hermione were not there.

Molly said "Rose sweetheart are you alright."

Rose nodded but said "I don't know I think bad things are about to happen again and there isn't anything I can do to stop them this time. I want to be at Hogwarts but at the same time I don't. Have you seen Beauxbatons?"

Molly said "No I went to Hogwarts as a girl."

Rose said "it is beautiful it is so easy to believe nothing bad is happening in the world when you see things that are so beautiful. Hogwarts has it's own beauty but Beauxbatons is breathtaking."

Molly said "Dumbledore is downstairs he wants to speak to you."

Rose said "of course he does."

Rose and Molly went down stairs and Eileen went up to Rose and she picked her up and Eileen said "Dada."

It was the only word she knew Rose smiled and said "No I am mama not dada."

Rose kissed her and sat down next to Dumbledore and said "Hello Albus what can I do for you."

Dumbledore said "I have asked you not to call me by my first name."

Rose said "I know. What do you want?"

Dumbledore frowned and asked "is there something wrong?"

Rose chuckled bitterly and said "no nothing is wrong. What makes you think anything is wrong?"

Dumbledore said "Rose you can trust me you know that don't you."

Rose nodded but said "I am not sure I can trust anyone anymore. Bad things are starting to happen again but this time they aren't going to end well. They are going to lead to very dark things. Things that I can't see clearly but frighten me greatly. The deaths are coming soon. I know that isn't what you want to hear. You want to hear everything is going to be alright that nothing bad is going to happen that no one is going to die and Voldemort will just give up and disappear for ever but that isn't what is going to happen."

Dumbledore said "I want you to tell me the truth of what is going to happen. I don't want you to sugar coat it I want the truth."

Rose said "it isn't very clear but things are going to get very bad. Worse then before. My babies lives will be in danger this time. My own life doesn't matter but their lives do."

Dumbledore said "you are a mother this time you were only a baby last time."

Rose nodded and said "yes and I will do anything to keep them safe. Anything no matter what it is. The horcruxes have to be destroyed so he can be killed. He will just keep coming back if they aren't destroyed."

Dumbledore said "I know but we have only found and destroyed one."

Rose said "the diary. I know."

Dumbledore said "Rose you can always come back to Hogwarts. You will always be welcome."

Rose said "what is the point Dovewing is closed. I have no purpose there. Dovewing is more then just a house it is where I belong without it I have no where to belong. I have no purpose. There is no reason for my existence. Luna and Cassie they were not put in Dovewing because they belonged there. They were put there because they belonged with me. I am the only true Dovewing. I know you don't understand how can you. You are a Gryffindor action is your thing. You want to know what I see so you can put them into actions. It is what you do. But it isn't always a good thing to do that."

Dumbledore said "it was your idea to close Dovewing and it does not define who you are."

Rose said "I could not stay at Hogwarts and without me there is no Dovewing. And it is who I am I can not explain to you what I mean by that but it is the truth. You will figure out what is happening without my help. I am sure of it. I should go pack I have to catch my train in a few hours."

Rose put Eileen down and went back upstairs to pack.

Molly came back in the room and Dumbledore asked "How long has she been depressed like this?"

Molly said "I don't think you could call it Depression but she hasn't been the same since leaving Hogwarts and it's became progressively worse. The events of last night seemed to make it worse. I am beginning to really worry about her."

Dumbledore said "I see. By any chance has Severus Snape visited the children or Rose."

Molly said "No he writes to Rose as far as I know but he hasn't seen the babies since they were born."

Dumbledore said "Maybe Rose would cheer up if she were to see him."

Molly said "she leaves tonight for school and she won't be back until Christmas."

Dumbledore said "of course I will speak to Severus about making a visit for Christmas hopefully it can turn her around. I should go."

Dumbledore left and after Rose packed up her things Molly fixed an early dinner and afterward she took Rose to catch her train.

Rose hugged Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry good bye then they left.

Chapter 3

After Rose got to school she just like everyone else learned about the Triwizard tournament that would be held at Hogwarts but only those 17 or older by October 30th could enter and the candidates would be chosen by the headmistress to go to Hogwarts.

Rose was surprised when Madam Maxime called her to her office and informed her she also would be going not to enter but to be an interpreter for the selectee's not all of them spoke English and Rose knew a few languages.

So Rose packed up her things and boarded the carriage with the other students and head mistress to head to Hogwarts. Rose had warned them that it would be cold and to pack heavy cloaks but they didn't listen.

Rose was the last student to get out of the carriage the others were already heading into the castle as Rose followed them a bit slower. No one really noticed her they had noticed the Durmstrang's arrive in their ship so Rose entered the castle unnoticed.

The majority of Beauxbatons was sitting at the Ravenclaw table the exception was Rose who was sitting at the Gryffindor table and Durmstrang sat at the Slytherin table. When her friends came in they finally noticed her. The staff all came in to and Rose smiled smugly at Snape who nodded to her. Rose greeted her friends.

Harry asked "why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

Rose said "I didn't know until a few days ago and I had orders to keep it secret."

Hermione scoffed and said "they can not be that cold."

Rose looked over at her school mates who were still wrapped up in scarves and hats and chuckled and said "I told them to bring warm cloaks but they didn't listen. They are used to it being much warmer."

Ron asked "where is Beauxbatons located?"

Rose said "that is a secret just like all wizarding schools but I can tell you it is in the mountains in the southwest of France."

Dean asked "why is your headmistress so big?"

Rose chuckled and said "I don't know she just is but she is fabulous. Oh look Dumbledore is getting up to talk."

Dumbledore said "Welcome to our guest from far off countries."

One of the Beauxbatons guys waved Rose over and she went over to him she was whispering something as Dumbledore spoke. Dumbledore introduce Barty Crouch the head of international cooperation and Ludo Bagman the head of games and sports. Then Dumbledore presented the Triwizard cup and the goblet of fire. Gave a warning about the dangerous nature of the tournament and anyone entering should use caution and be sure they really want to be picked. Then Crouch came forward and announced only those 17 and older would be allowed to compete. Then Dumbledore started the feast and Rose went back to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione asked "if only those 17 or older can compete why are you here. You are only 14."

Rose said "Yes well you see I am rather gifted with languages and not all of my fellow school mates understand English. I am here as an interpreter."

Fleur Delacour came over and said something in French Rose smiled and nodded and handed her the big bowl of hot stew.

Fleur took it over to the Ravenclaw table and they dug in.

Ron asked "why are you giving them our food."

Rose said "it is fish soup you wouldn't like it I know how you feel about shell fish. They love that kind of stuff. Give me good old fashioned British food any day. I miss your mums cooking so much Hogwarts cooking too. Everything is either drowning in butter or starchy. They say French cuisine is the best but you couldn't prove it by me. Give me a nice steak and kidney pie and I will be eternally happy."

Harry asked "are you going to be here for the rest of the year?"

Rose said "I think so. I am here until the end of the tournament and I think that will take all year."

Ginny said "you need to keep your legs together while you are here mum will kill you if you get pregnant again."

Rose chuckled and said "That is what preventatives are for my sweet innocent little sister and I happen to be rather close to a certain potions master who can provide me with an endless supply of it."

Harry said "I am just surprised you don't have a boyfriend yet."

Rose smirked and said "who says I don't. Maybe I do. Maybe I have a lot of them. The French are rather liberal when it comes to multiple partners at least they are rumored to."

Ron said "if you have a boyfriend which one is he and why haven't you told us."

Rose said "because I know how all of you would tease the mickey out of me if you knew and who's to say he is here maybe he is back at the school."

Hermione said "you are speaking in riddles which means you don't have a boyfriend."

Rose smirked and said "Maybe I do and Maybe I don't."

A brunette Beauxbatons turned to Rose and said something and Rose went back over she had been trying to talk with Cho Chang but she only knew a few words in English and Cho didn't understand Spanish.

Rose came back and said "I can already tell I am going to be busy."

Ron asked "how many languages do you speak?"

Rose said "French, Spanish, German, Russian, Hungarian, English and I of course know Sign language. Russian and Hugarian is going to come in handy with the Durmstrang's."

Dumbledore conducted the school in the school song they sent everyone off to bed.

Snape had to admit he wasn't terribly surprised to find Rose waiting for him in his bed when he entered his bedchamber.

He smirked and asked "what are you doing here?"

Rose threw the blanket off of her to reveal her naked body and said "I am not a Hogwarts student Severus and it has been a very long time. I can't get pregnant but that doesn't mean we can't make love while I am here."

Snape said "I should send you to bed."

Rose giggled and said "but I am in bed, please Severus don't send me away. I have missed you so much. Perhaps you haven't missed me the same way I have missed you. Perhaps you do not love me anymore."

Snape went to her and kissed her tenderly at first then with more passion.

Snape said "how could you ever believe I don't love you or miss you. My little flower we are meant for each other. Never doubt my love for you is eternal."

They had missed each other but more then that they missed being together and they were soon making love.

When they were done they held each other and Rose asked "do you have any preventative."

Snape said "No I am sorry I don't."

Rose said "I will get some from Madam Pomfrey in the morning. I would love to fall asleep here but Madam Maxime would come looking for me. She may already be looking for me."

Snape said "I understand but will you come back to me."

Rose said "yes tomorrow night after the feast and champion selection. I will come to you. I am afraid my days are going to be filled with fulfilling my job. I only came to be an interpreter for the others."

Snape said "I was wondering about that you are not anywhere close to the age limit for the tournament."

Rose said "Many of my school mates have little to no knowledge of English and I have rather a gift with languages and I am the top of my year and being that I have been a Hogwarts student in the past I have certain knowledge of the school so Madam Maxime felt I should come."

Snape said "well I am certainly happy she did. I have missed you my little flower."

Rose kissed him and said "You couldn't have missed me more then I have missed you. There was nothing keeping you from visiting me while I was home. You know I want you to have a relationship with our children But that can't happen if you are never around."

Snape said "Rose I want to keep them safe and you too. If I am not close to them then they can't be hurt by those who want to control me. When times become safe again I promise you I will get to know all of them."

Rose said "I know I should get going. I will see you tomorrow night Severus."

Snape said "good night my little flower I am so happy you are back."

They kissed one more time before Rose left to go back to the carriage where the Beauxbatons would sleep and do their lessons.

Rose managed to get into bed without anyone questioning her as far as she could tell everyone was sleeping.

Chapter 4

The next day Rose did her job translating and doing her studies and in the evening she joined everyone in the great hall for the Halloween feast and champion selection.

She sat with the Gryffindors again. After the feast Dumbledore lowered the lights for dramatic effect.

Then he said "If your name is called you will come forward take your paper then exit in to the Antechamber to your right and wait for further instruction."

Then he went to the goblet and the constant blue flames changed to red and shot out a piece of paper.

Dumbledore caught it and read off "For Durmstrang, Victor Krum."

Krum came forward in his duck like walk took the paper and exited the great hall.

The Goblet again changed to red flames and another paper came out he caught it and read off "For Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour."

What could be the most beautiful blond girl came forward took her paper and left the hall.

For the third time the Goblet changed to red flames and spit out a paper Dumbledore caught it and said "For Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory."

Cedric a very handsome dark haired boy from Hufflepuff came forward took his paper and left the hall.

Dumbledore was about to say something else when the Goblet started sputtering and Crackling and it spit out another paper there were gasps and murmurs Dumbledore caught the paper then looked over at the Gryffindor table and called out "Potter."

Harry was too shocked to move but Rose stood up and asked "which of us professor?"

Dumbledore said "it simply says Potter so both of you."

Rose nodded and took Harry's hand and said "Come on Harry. Don't be afraid we will work it out somehow."

Harry got up and hand in hand Rose took the paper and they left the great hall.

When they got into the anti chamber Cedric asked "do they want us back out there or something."

Rose said "Not yet but I am sure they will all be in here soon. Our names came out too but neither of us put them in. You didn't put it in did you Harry?"

Harry shook his head just then it seemed like the entirety of the adult population at the school was flooding into the antechamber.

Dumbledore calmly asked "Harry and Rose did you put your name in or ask an older student to do it for you."

Harry said "No sir."

Dumbledore asked "Rose tell us the truth did you do this?"

Rose said "No sir."

Maxime said "they are lying of course. It was a mistake bringing you."

Moody came forward and said "The goblet of fire is an incredibly powerful magical object it would take an incredibly powerful confundus charm to make it choose more then three names. Far beyond anything a fourth year could manage."

Rose nodded and said "Plus there was the age line if either Harry or I put our names in it would have simply spit it out and we would have long white beards. Look I used to be a Hogwarts student but now I am a Beauxbatons student that makes two champions each for Hogwarts and Beauxbatons to make things fair lets just let Durmstrang have another champion."

Moody said "that is not possible the goblet has gone out and can't be relit for another 7 years."

Rose asked "do the names have to be picked by the goblet? Can't the judges all get together and pick someone to make it fair?"

Flitwick said "The idea is simple and would seem to make it fair but Miss Potter it has always been the goblet that selects the champions. It is impartial as well as the name coming out signifies a binding magical contract."

Rose said "that would mean Harry and I can not forfeit we have to compete. However the paper did say Potter not Potter's and it didn't list a first name. The handwriting is not mine or Harry's it didn't list which school this Potter had to represent. So What I am trying to get at is do both of us have to compete or just one of us. Because if it is just one of us then I will do it."

Harry said "Rose you can't do that. Everyone says this tournament is really dangerous what if something happens to you. What is you die?"

Rose said "better me then you Harry. You are much more important to this world then I am. I know you don't understand what that means yet but in time you will. I have children my line will go on. But I can't risk your life maybe things could have been different if the other boy had been the one chosen but it was you and your fight is only beginning."

McGonagall said "Miss Potter you are talking in riddles again."

Rose turned to her and said "I am sorry professor I don't mean to it is the burden of a seer to say things that others will only understand much later perhaps many years later. Sometime too late for anything to be done about it."

Crouch said "It doesn't matter the name that came out was Potter since it did not have a first name you both will have to compete. If there was a way to have a second Durmstrang we all would agree to allow it but it is not possible. Now if that is all settled the first task will be in the afternoon on the 24th of November we are not going to tell you what you will face. Courage in the face of the unknown is a very important trait in a wizard. Very important. I advise all of you to study hard until then."

McGonagall said "yes and I think it is time you all went to bed."

Rose smirked at Snape and said "yes bed sounds like a good idea."

Harry grabbed her arm and said "Your own bed Rose. Professor McGonagall meant your own bed and to sleep. Going to shag is not what she meant."

Maxime asked "is that where you were last night having sex?"

Rose said "Yes, It has been more then a year since I have been with my boyfriend I couldn't pass up the opportunity. Don't worry I used preventatives this time around."

Maxime said "I can not permit such behavior of my students you will not behave in such a manor again unless you want to be expelled. Is that clear?"

Rose said "oui Madame."

Then Rose turned to Harry and said "thanks for nothing Harry you can be such a child sometimes. Just because you don't like him doesn't mean you have the right to mess with my relationships. I was going to tell you all about the tasks ahead but now You can figure them out yourself. Try not to get barbequed or drowned. Good night you traitor."

Rose left the room in a huff.

Harry shook his head and Snape said "you don't know when to keep your nose out of other peoples business you are so arrogant and cocky just like your father."

Harry yelled "My father was a great man."

Snape scoffed and said "You don't know that. Not for certain you remember nothing about it. All you have to go off is what people tell you. And I am telling you I knew your father well and he was not the saint everyone makes him out to be he was cruel and selfish and arrogant and you are just like him."

Snape then left as did most of the others finally Harry left to only to find Ron was angry with him as well he thought Harry had put his name in and hadn't let Ron know how to do it and now he wasn't speaking to him.

Chapter 5

The next day Harry went to find Rose to talk to her. She was still sitting at the Gryffindor table eating her breakfast when he came in. She didn't even look at him when he sat down next to her.

Harry said "sorry Rose."

Rose looked at him and said "No you are not you hate Snape and you would do anything to keep us apart. I know that but I think you are sorry that you got me in trouble. But I am still mad at you. Not as mad as Ron is but I am mad at you. Oh what does she want now?"

Rose went over to one of the Beauxbatons's Rose shook her head and said something to her in French and then to the Ravenclaw boy sitting across from her.

Fleur went to her and asked her something and Rose said loudly "No I am not telling you. I am not telling anyone, it would be cheating, it is bad enough I know."

Fleur said something in french just as loudly and Rose shook her head again and said "I don't care if we are from the same school if I am not telling my own twin I am not going to tell you or Cedric or Victor so stop asking and figure it out yourself."

Rose left the great hall flustered.

Hagrid found her with a herd of unicorns they backed up a bit as he got closer.

Hagrid asked "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be studying or translating or something."

Rose said "I already know what I am going to do for the tasks and during the day all of us have lessons in the carriage they don't need me to translate. Hagrid do you think I should tell them what they are going to face. I mean it is supposed to be part of the tasks to figure it all out. I only know because I have seen it through my gift."

Hagrid said "I am not sure I am the right person to ask. I do not have any experience when it comes to seeing things before they happen. But isn't you knowing and them not an unfair advantage. If you are concerned about being fair then you should tell them if you are more concerned about winning then keep it to yourself."

Rose was quiet for a while then asked "Are you going to let Madam Maxime know about the Dragons I think she will really like them maybe you can have a date or something. Once the dragons arrive you could show them to her. She would be very excited. After all Dragons are vastly misunderstood creatures."

Hagrid chuckled and said "that they are. You know you are not allowed in the forbidden forest so go on get to your lessons."

Rose hugged him and said "I have missed you. I have missed everyone and it feels good being back at Hogwarts."

Hagrid said "it is where you belong not some foreign school. You should be at Hogwarts."

Rose said "they disbanded Dovewing there is no place for me here anymore."

Hagrid said "aye that was a hard blow but Hogwarts is still where you belong. It doesn't matter what house you are in you are still meant to be in Hogwarts."

Rose said "Thanks Hagrid you always make things seem so clear. I will see you later and remember what I said about Madam Maxime and the Dragons. She will love them."

Rose ran back to the castle and went to Dumbledore's office the door was open and Dumbledore was having an argument with Fudge, Crouch and Bagman.

"Cornelius we have to cancel the tournament. The Potters names coming out of the Goblet it is a sure sign someone wants them hurt or more likely killed."

Rose came in and said "Albus you are wasting your breath the Minister will never back down he is afraid it will make him look weak not smart."

Dumbledore said "Rose how many times do I have to ask you not to use my first name."

Rose said "someday you won't mind."

Dumbledore said "today is not that day. What are you doing here?"

Rose said "I just thought I should come and see how you are doing. maybe we could have tea and play some chess."

Dumbledore said "I am rather busy right now perhaps you can come back later."

Rose was looking at Crouch and asked "sir are you alright your eyes seem a bit glazed are you getting enough sleep? The recent events haven't upset you have they? I mean what with what happened with Winky at the world cup we both know it wasn't her fault but it left you with really no choice and I am sure your home life is a bit more difficult since she left. Now with Harry and my name coming out of the Goblet it has to have added to the stress of what everyone had hoped to be an unequivocal success at a reawakening of an ancient tournament only for it to be tarnished by what happened and what may most likely happen."

Dumbledore asked "Rose what are you not telling us?"

Rose chuckled and said "that is such a loaded question. What am I not telling you? There is so much that I can respond to that with. You know what I see is great and not all that I see comes to be. Mr. Bagman have you paid my friends Fred and George their winnings yet. They are getting rather impatient but there are many others too that are far more dangerous then my friends. You really shouldn't gamble with money you don't have."

Bagman chuckled nervously and said "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Rose smirked and said "No of course not. How could you have known the money you paid them with would disappear it isn't like you purposely used leprechaun gold to pay your debts. But the Weasley twins are nothing compared to the Goblins that are after you. I am going to give you some information that if you are smart you will back up with money, real money. Harry Potter is going to win the Triwizard tournament. Cedric Diggory will be killed during the third task. And Voldemort will return to full power on the evening of June 24th. You can bet money on it."

Fudge shouted "He will not return he is dead. He died 13 years ago and he can not come back."

Rose said "Minister we have been through this before years ago. He was not killed and he will return. These are facts not my opinion or beliefs. I have said it before I really hate you but for once be smart and listen to me. When Harry tells you Voldemort is back believe him. It isn't something he will lie about. My brother is a lot of things but he is not a liar."

Crouch asked "what about you. Are you a liar?"

Rose said "I try to be honest when I can be but yes sometimes I lie. Mostly it is to protect people for instance I lied about not putting a name in the Goblet of fire. The name that came out is the one I put in."

Dumbledore asked "why did you lie about it?"

Rose said "because someone else put Harry's name in and it would have come out. By putting the name Potter in both Harry and I would have to compete this way I can make sure Harry is safe. If I die in this tournament then so be it but Harry must live. You know why that is true I don't have to explain it to you do I."

Dumbledore said "No you don't. I am aware why Harry needs to live but Rose I don't think risking your own life is a good way to go about protecting Harry. He is going to want to make sure you are safe too perhaps at the risk of his own life and safety. That being said Rose I would like you to tell me in further detail how Voldemort returns and Cedric dies."

Rose said "I know but I am not going to tell you. Bad things happen but in the end good things happen. The good things can't happen without the bad things happening first. I have told you this before it is still true. The only thing I can see possibly changing is getting Cedric to live but I am not sure that is a good thing. Cedric is a good person but he is young and there are many things that can cause good young people to embrace the darkness. Public embarrassment can plant the seed of darkness. If he is beat by a fourth year student that is far less powerful or intelligent then he is that might be all it takes for him to embrace the darkness. Oh don't get me wrong Harry isn't stupid or powerless but well he is a bit average when it comes to all of that there are many other things that makes Harry special."

Dumbledore said "Rose I assume in your vision you were not in the tournament."

Rose said "No I wasn't but I had to enter to protect Harry."

Dumbledore said "I understand that but Rose there is no one like you. By entering the tournament the possibility of you winning is very high. Not only are you incredibly powerful and intelligent you also have the foresight to know what the tasks are and there fore how to win them long before the others."

Rose said "I don't intend to win I will only be there to make sure nothing happens to Harry."

Bagman said "that isn't how the tournament works. Your name coming out of the goblet caused a binding magical contract it is much like the unbreakable vow if you do not actively try to win the tournament it will break the contract and there for break you."

Rose frowned and said "well that is unfortunate because Harry has to win. I am going to have to think about how this is going to work. I mean this has to happen I think much of what I have seen after this can be changed but I am certain this has to happen in the way I saw it happening. Professor Dumbledore about those things I told you about a few years ago the things I mentioned about the reason for the Chamber of Secret needing to be opened how is it coming with those?"

Dumbledore said "that is not something I would be comfortable talking about in said company. But I am afraid only one of the items you mentioned has been recovered and destroyed."

Rose said "we will have to talk more about that later then. I believe I know more about them now then I did before."

Dumbledore asked "Rose why did you come up here to begin with."

Rose smiled and said "I think I want to come back to Hogwarts next year. I was talking with Hagrid and he made me realize that even though Dovewing doesn't exist anymore it doesn't mean I don't belong at Hogwarts. Severus and I will just have to figure something out. I haven't talked to Madam Maxime or Severus about it yet but if it's alright with you I would like to come back to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore said "I would be happy for you to come back. It hasn't been the same without you. Now if I am not mistaken it is nearly lunch and you need to fill your capsity of interpreter."

Rose sighed and said "They would be lost without me. It was nice seeing you all again. I still hate you minister but have a good day anyway."

Rose left and Bagman asked "why does she hate you."

Fudge said "it isn't important and I am sure she will get over it in time. She is only a child after all."

Chapter 6

That evening Rose went to see Dumbledore again This time Moody was with him.

Rose said "it looks like you are busy again I can come back tomorrow."

Dumbledore said "No Rose please come in you can trust Alistor."

Rose laughed and said "no."

Dumbledore said "Rose I assure you Alistor will not repeat anything you say."

Rose said "I am sorry professor but I will not reveal anything I know to that man."

Dumbledore said "he was in the room two years ago when you let us know what you knew."

Rose said "I hate to contradict you but no he wasn't. I will not say anymore while he is here."

Dumbledore said "Rose you were being stubborn and Alistor was there 2 years ago."

Rose said "I can't tell you what I mean without changing what I have seen. But I will not reveal what I know in front of this man."

Dumbledore really looked at Rose her body was tense and she had her wand out and kept looking side long at Moody. She had not said Alistor Moody or Mr. Moody or professor Moody or even Mad eye Moody hadn't been in the room two years ago she had said this man. Could it be possible the man standing in front of him was not his long time friend.

Rose said "bad things are about to happen but they must happen. The visions are clear about that. If I were to tell you certain things it would change what I have seen. I can only protect Harry if things remain how I have seen them. This man would take the information I reveal and change what I know then I would be just as blind as everyone else. I was given this gift for a reason. I believe that reason is to protect the ones I love. Harry is my twin I have to protect him if things change even the bad things I won't be able to protect Harry. So I will come back later when you are alone. Good night Professor and Goodnight sir."

Rose backed out of the office always keeping her eyes on "Moody" her wand in her hand.

Moody said "strange girl."

Dumbledore said "seer's always are. We can't really blame her she knows much more then we do and she is very tight lipped about what she shares. After all what she said is true revealing what she knows to people who would take action about that knowledge changes what she knows. And her brother is very important to her. It took a lot of convincing for her to reveal what she knew about the chamber of secret a few years ago of course once we put that knowledge to action it changed what she knew. Now she claims to know Voldemort is going to return but that it is necessary for good things to happen in the long run. She unfortunately will not tell us any details. I was hoping she would tell me but she clearly wants no one else to know."

Moody said "Maybe I should talk with her alone I could convince her to reveal what she knows."

Dumbledore said "No Rose is a very special girl I believe she will tell me when the time is right."

Moody said "if it is about the dark lord returning then time is of the essence. We could stop him before he returns or at the very least find out who is helping him and when exactly it is he is supposed to return. My methods of persuasion never fail."

Dumbledore said "I know that but I don't want her hurt."

Moody flicked his tongue and Dumbledore frowned it seemed to be a new twitch of his the past few months.

Moody pulled out his flask and took a swallow then put the flask back in his pocket.

Rose was in the library that afternoon when Moody approached her and said "Miss Potter I need to speak to you in my office."

Rose looked around and quietly said "No. I will not be alone with you. I know who you are. I know what you are doing but I am not going to stop you. What you are planning has to happen. They have to face each other. If Harry is ever going to be ready he has to know what he is really facing."

Moody said "You are assuming much if you think he is going to escape to face him again."

Rose said "I know and I know it is mostly luck that he gets away but that is how I have seen it. I wish it didn't have to happen but from what I have seen it does. They have to meet so Harry will know what he has to face. It is the only way he can face his death without being afraid. I don't want him to be afraid when the time comes. He is my brother my twin I don't want him to have to go through any of it. I wish I could just take him away somewhere and he could have a happy long life but that is not his destiny it probably isn't any of ours. That kind of life only exists in fantasy. Everyone is happy and healthy and no one gets hurt or dies before their time. It is a lovely dream but it doesn't really exist. Life is pain and that is the truth and unless we can accept it we will never be happy. Now please go I have studying to do."

Moody asked disbelieving "you really aren't going to tell?"

Rose said "Yes as long as you do not directly hurt Harry personally then I won't tell. I will do nothing to alter your plan. As long as you don't hurt him. I know this all sounds strange considering what your plan is going to lead to but I have learned not to alter with what I see it only makes things worse. It is probably selfish but I believe when he comes back unlike so many now and in the recent past he won't keep me and Severus apart. I know the truth about him, I have known for a long time but I don't tell because I love him more then anything and I know someday we will be able to be together again. I know people will hate me. My own family and friends even but you know I would do anything for love. And I love Severus. I love our children they are beautiful babies and look so much like us. They are amazing. I believe I am starting to ramble but you have nothing to fear from me. I will keep what I know quite in hopes my brother can face his death like a man. Like someone our parents could be proud of."

Moody shook his head and said "You are a strange girl. You don't show any outward signs of sharing our beliefs about blood purity or a desire for power. You know who I am and the plans I have involving your brother but you are not going to tell anyone or do anything to stop it. I don't believe I understand you."

Rose said "would you prefer I told Dumbledore everything I know. It would change everything I have seen but it would mean either death or Azkaban for you, Pettigrew and him. Your plan would be ruined, his plan would be ruined really but someone so powerful even in the state he is in now Azkaban would not be able to hold him for long but it could delay his return for years maybe even decades. I however have learned for every good thing that happens by revealing what I have seen at least ten bad things result from it. So you have nothing to fear from me I am no threat to you. It is true I have no desire for power and I think blood purity is stupid but I also believe people are intitled to their own beliefs. I find blood purity stupid you probably find my lack of blood purity also stupid. We all have the right to believe what we want. I am against people shoving their believes down other peoples throats. Severus Snape and I are in love we have 5 children together but we are both half blood. Neither of us are corrupting any pureblood lines that weren't alright corrupted by our own births. My mother was muggle born and his father was a muggle but his mother and my father were both pureblood. Neither he or I know why his mother who was of the sacred 28 ended up marrying a muggle they never showed any love between each other. It certainly wasn't for money. He was just an average lower middle class guy it wasn't for looks while you wouldn't go as far as saying they were ugly they weren't terribly attractive either I suppose it is a mystery that died with them but Severus has no love for his father he wasn't the best father or husband hardly a good example for Severus. His mother was loving and caring he gets that from her but he is also very powerful and calm and collected and can be viciously protective when he wants to be. In fact with most people he can be cold and even cruel I know he is with my brother. Look I need to go I have somewhere to be. Let your boss know about me if you want but you don't have to. Once he returns Severus will tell him. I am sure you have noticed he is still here right where he was ordered to be still loyal and ready to serve when the time comes."

Rose grabbed her things and left the library. Moody looked after her as she left then said "such a strange girl."

It was clear she cared about her brother loved him and didn't want him to have to be hurt and die but she wasn't going to do anything to stop it from happening even though she knew exactly how it was going to happen and who he really was and where the Dark lord and his servant was. She was in love with Severus Snape and had 5 children with him and she was convinced he was still a loyal deatheater. He wasn't so sure about that but it was true he was still here where the dark lord had ordered him to be. He was going to report all of this as soon as he could. He certainly hoped he didn't have to kill the girl as strange as she was and as much of a potential threat that she was he liked her. She certainly had what it took to make the hard decisions. Furthermore her gift could be of use to the dark lord. If she would only reveal what she knew.

Chapter 7

Rose for the third time that day went up to speak to Dumbledore again he wasn't alone but this time it was just Snape.

Dumbledore asked "are you willing to reveal to Severus what you know."

Rose smirked and said "I am willing to reveal anything to Severus what I know and anything else. But a lass Madam Maxime said she was expel me if I do."

Snape chuckled and said "be good Rose someday no one will stop us from being together."

Rose said "I know but I get impatient waiting for that time to come. I am still mad at Harry. I know he didn't realize how much trouble I would get into but he should have just kept his mouth shut."

Dumbledore said "he is just trying to protect you like you are doing for him."

Rose said "Yeah I know. Look the last Horcrux the big green Snake I am pretty sure it has been made. That means all 7 have been made and if the diary is the only one that has been destroyed that still leaves 6 for us to find and destroy well 5 Voldemort will destroy the one he doesn't even know about. Without all of the Horcruxes destroyed we can't really kill him. So have you found any more and destroyed them since last we spoke about it?"

Dumbledore said "No and I have been looking everywhere I can think of. Places he would have gone as a child at the orphanage his homes of his biological family the homes of his most influential deatheaters. There has been no sign."

Rose asked "what about the sea cave?"

Dumbledore said "I went but someone had been there before me they had discovered the truth at least about that one and replaced it with a fake with a message."

Rose asked "May I see it?"

Dumbledore opened his drawer and pulled out a gold locket and then handed it to her and she opened the locket and read the message.

Rose said to herself "RAB. RAB. Think Rose think. Who would have information in the mid to late seventies this personal about Voldemort. No family. A death eater with the initials RAB. EUREKA! Black. Regulus Arturo Black. RAB. He became a deatheater just at the end of his schooling and was killed or disappeared about a year later about the same time Sirius went to Azkaban. Regulus believed in the noble work they were doing but he was young if he discovered the lengths that Voldemort was going to he might have tried to stop him. Of course it is debatable if he ever was able to get out of the cave alive. If the horcrux isn't in the bottom of the lake in the cave then it is possible it is in the black family home the old house elf is still there. He and Sirius hate each other but he adored Regulus if anything he might know what happened to it. You will need Sirius's help for it Kreatcher will only follow his orders and very begrudgingly."

Snape said "you are amazing my little flower."

Dumbledore asked "Rose there is something I want you to tell me the truth about. Is the man who was in this office before really Alistor Moody?"

Rose said "I just had a long talk with him in the library he seems to suspect I am not what I claim to be he kept calling me a strange girl and strange child and that he didn't understand me at all. I think that is hard for him. He seems to see things in Black and White. Good and bad. He misses all the gray."

Snape asked "what did you talk about?"

Rose said "Harry mostly and the tournament. A bit about you and babies. And of course Voldemort returning. He seemed rather concerned about how much I knew about that but I told him the same thing I told Dumbledore mostly that bad things have to happen for the good things to happen and if I reveal too much of what I know then it will change what I have seen and I wouldn't be able to protect those I love sufficiently. Mr. Moody is a man of action he would act on the things I know changing what I know. So I didn't tell him much. He seemed a bit frustrated but I can't help that."

Dumbledore said "Rose you didn't answer my question was the man who was in my office earlier really Alister Moody."

Rose said "He certainly looked and sounded the part don't you think. But you know him better then I do what do you think? Was he Alister Mad eye Moody or not. If he is not then where is the real Moody and how is it he looks and sounds like him. and Moody has a false leg, magical eye a very distinct walking stick and wand. How would he have gotten them? If he is not Moody he is certainly a very good impersonator don't you think. From what I have heard Mr. Moody is a formidable Wizard it would take someone very powerful or several people for that matter to over power him. True he may not be in his prime anymore but he is hardly someone that would be easy to get control of."

There was a knock on the door then it opened and half a dozen people came in all talking at once one girl was in tears and Rose went to her and hugged her and spoke German the girl was blubbering with her hands on her Royal blue hair.

Rose looked at Fred and George and said "How dare you do this to Gertrude. She is the sweetest girl in the world can't you see how much you upset her."

Gertrude's hair changed from blue to Lilac.

Rose said "I should let Mrs. Weasley know what you did."

Fred said "it is just a joke it will wear off."

George said "you won't tell mum will you Rose."

Rose said "I think that is up to Professors McGongall, Dumbledore and Madam Maxime. But I am not happy with you. You don't mess with a girls hair. It would be like me shrinking your manhood's. It is just not something you do. Gertrude let me fix it."

Rose pulled out her wand and in a matter of moments Gertrude had her sandy blonde hair back Rose conjured a mirror so she could see she was back to normal.

Rose said "come on Gertrude let's go get a cup of tea. There is nothing that calms a soul like a nice cup of tea."

Gertrude said something in German and Rose chuckled and said "yes I suppose a nice beer is good too but I don't have any. It will have to be tea."

Dumbledore said as Rose was showing Gertrude out "You never answered my questions Rose."

Rose smiled and said "No I suppose I didn't. Good evening professor."

Rose brought Gertrude to a nice room with a sofa, fire place a table and chairs then she made some tea and seemed to know where some biscuits were.

Gertrude seemed to calm down as they had the tea and biscuits Snape came in to his sitting room and was surprised to see the two girls.

Snape asked "what are you doing here?"

Rose said "I don't exactly have a common room I can take her too and there are too many people coming and going in the carriage. Fred and George are great most of the time but they don't know when enough is enough. Everyone likes a good joke now and then but this was too far and Gertrude needed my help to calm down. She is a rather high strung girl. Very sweet but tends to burst into tears at the drop of a hat. She's pureblood you know. She is fourth generation of first cousins marrying each other. Her family tree is more or less just a trunk. All of her family are very beautiful but they tend to not be all that together emotionally."

Snape said "It happens sometimes there has to be some kind of price for all of that inbreeding. Clean up when you are done. Then send her on her way. You and I need to talk."

Rose said "I am not going to tell you about Moody or the tournament or Voldemort. And Madam Maxime has threatened to expel me if we make love and Fudge has threatened to fire you for the same thing. So I don't see what we have to talk about."

Snape said "you being stubborn that is what."

Rose said "you say stubborn I say being conservative with the information I know. Severus the repercussions of altering what I know would be catastrophic."

Snape said "I think you are being dramatic."

Rose spoke German to Gertrude and she left as Rose cleaned up from their tea and turned to Snape folding her arms across her chest.

Snape said "Rose just tell me why you don't want to tell me."

Rose said "alright the way in which Voldemort comes back is through ancient blood magic. He has a very rudimentary body at the moment like a sickly not quiet human infant he needs practically constant care but he is going to use the Bone of his father. Hand of his servant and Blood of his enemy to return to his full power. He learned three years ago that he can't touch Harry because of the magical protection mum gave him when she died so he is going to use Harry's blood. What he doesn't know is that it doesn't just give him the ability to touch Harry it also connects him to Harry. When his killing curse rebounded on him part of his soul was cast off and attached itself to Harry. Making Harry a Horcrux that blood connection will make it possible when Harry finally confronts him and he casts the killing curse at him it will be the horcrux he kills not Harry then Harry will be able to Kill Voldemort for good, he won't come back."

Snape asked "are you sure it is Harry that is the Horcrux and not you. You were both there. You both speak parsel tongue with no family history of being able to you have seen visions involving The dark lord sometimes even knowing what he is feeling and thinking for more then your brother has."

Rose said "the visions all indicate it is Harry but I suppose you are right it could be me. The reason Harry and I are both parsel mouths is we are connected we always have been. From time to time we share dreams. But I suppose it could be me that is the Horcrux and Harry is just connected to me so he can speak to snakes and sometimes knows what Voldemort is up to. My connection does seem to be stronger but all of that being said the visions all point to it being Harry he is the one with the scar after all he is the boy who lived he is the one who has the prophesy about him. But if that is the case I am going to have to die in order for Voldemort to die. And well I don't want to die and I don't think Harry is up to killing me or anyone else that I know for that matter. Could you kill me in the end if it meant Voldemort would be killed."

Snape frowned and said "You already know the answer to that. I lost Lily I won't lose you too. You are my second chance at love and happiness I never thought I would ever get."

Rose smiled and said "I know my lover. But this is a problem bigger then us. I am not going to tell you how Voldemort gets Harry to use his blood I have told you too much already. But it has to happen so the Horcrux gets destroyed and Harry lives. Of course if you are right about me really being the Horcrux then the visions are false and we are all done for."

Snape said "don't be so negative your visions are usually right."

Rose said "yes they are I should probably go of course I don't want to but we will both get in trouble if I don't. My self control around you while we are alone is tentative at the best of times."

Snape said "three more years my love then no one can keep us apart."

Rose said "no 4 years, as long as I am a student we can't be together. I will be a 7th year when I am 17. It seems so long to wait."

Snape said "I know my little flower you should go before we both lose control."

Rose looked up at him longingly but turned around and left his office.

Chapter 8

About a week later was the wand weighing ceremony where each of their wands would be inspected to make sure they were in working order.

The reporter from the daily Prophet pulled Harry out of the room. And when Dumbledore arrived he went to find them and Harry returned looking a bit flushed.

Garrett Olivander was the expert who was going to do the wand weighing. Fleur went first Rosewood with Veela hair core he produced a bouquet of flowers. Rose was next Silver lime with Phoenix feather. He produced rainbow colored butterflies. Victor was Hawthorn with Dragon Heartstring and he produced smoke rings. Cedric was Ash with unicorn hair and he produced a flock of birds and Harry was Holly with Phoenix feather. Harry and Rose's wands were twins in a way the cores came from the same Phoenix but there was another wand that shared the core a Yew wand that belonged to Voldemort. Olivander had told them about it when they bought their wands. But he didn't mention it now. He produced a spray of wine from Harry's wand. Then they had to go through being interviewed and having their pictures taken.

Dumbledore and Snape as long as Rose didn't confirm it couldn't go after Moody but they both certainly kept a close eye on him. Trying to witness anything that would raise their suspicions enough to take action. So far their was nothing.

Rose was keeping quiet about what she knew about the tasks but Harry found out about the dragons through Hagrid.

After he let Cedric know about them he went to Rose and said "Sometimes you can be dangerously stubborn were you ever going to let me know about the Dragons."

Rose smiled and said "I didn't have to I knew Hagrid would let you know. And Mr. Moody is going to help you figure out how to get by them but it case he doesn't just remember work with your strengths Harry and trust your instincts. I have to go Helga needs my help."

Rose ran off and Harry called after her "You can be really frustrating."

Rose giggled and said "Sorry. If I told you more it would be cheating."

Harry shook his head and Walked off a bit only to have Draco Malfoy tease him saying "Hey Potter my father and I have a bet I don't think you will last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees he thinks you won't last 5."

Harry said "Oh really well your father is cruel and you are just pathetic."

Draco pulled out his wand and was going to curse Harry when his back was turned but Moody was faster with his wand and turned Draco into a ferret.

Then levitated him up and down in the air and put him down Crabbe's pants a lot of students came around and McGonagall too.

Rose said "Oh he is cute can I keep him as a pet?"

McGonagall gave her a look and said "No."

Then she turned Draco back into a boy and he and his friends ran off.

McGonagall scolded Moody "We never use transfiguration as a punishment. Surely Dumbledore told you that."

Moody said "he may have mentioned it."

McGonagall said "be sure to remember it."

McGonagall left and Rose said "that is the second time I lost a pet to magic. Draco was a much better Ferret then a boy."

Harry chuckled and said "Rose I will get you a pet for Christmas but you do have your owl now."

Moody said "Potter come with me."

Harry and Rose looked at each other and Rose said "I think he means you."

Moody said "yeah the boy but you could come too."

Just then someone was calling to Rose in French.

Rose said "Sorry duty calls I guess I will see you at dinner. Remember Harry Dragons are only animals and work with your strengths I am sure Mr. Moody can help you define what that is."

Rose ran off and Moody and Harry went to his office.

Harry asked "Professor why doesn't Rose call you Professor she always calls you Mr. Moody?"

Moody said "I am not rightly sure your sister is a bit of a strange one. Perhaps it is because when we first met I was not a professor. As I understand it she tries to get away with calling her professors by their first names when she can."

Harry chuckled and said "yes she does it annoys them she nearly got detention when she tried it with Professor McGongall she hasn't tried it since. But she did give one of her daughters the middle name Minerva. She says she respects her. She just feels equal to everyone. She is all about love and equality."

Moody said "that girl will do anything to protect those she cares about even hiding the truth for others. You should be proud she is your sister. Now about what you are going to do about your dragon. Your sister hinted at it. You need to work with your strengths. Think Potter what are you better then anyone else at. Think boy."

Harry said "well I am a fair flier. But we are not allowed Brooms."

Moody said "You are allowed a wand."

Harry went to find Hermione.

Fleur and Rose were arguing in French in the entrance of the great hall.

Rose was getting really angry to the point she had stopped yelling and was now signing. She had reverted to her first language but only Harry and Dumbledore knew Sign language So Fleur was confused.

Harry went to Rose and signed to her then turned to Fleur and said "Rose is done talking to you now. Unless you want things to become physical. Don't let her small size fool you she is very formidable. Rose I am not going to say that. Come on sit with me and cool down."

Harry led Rose to the Gryffindor table but not before Rose flipped Fleur the bird.

Fleur turned red and attacked Rose. Rose pushed Harry out of the way. It didn't take much for Rose to get the upper hand. Fleur might have been part Veela and 3 years older but Rose had experience in pain she knew how to drive it to the back of her mind she was also fast and not afraid to fight dirty. But still both girls were scratched, bleeding, bruised and had their robes ripped by the time they were torn apart. Rose's scarred back was expose as was Fleur's ample chest. Hagrid had picked up Rose and she was still fighting to get down.

They were now surrounded by professors and Dumbledore, Maxime and Karkaroff. Maxime was shocked that two of her students would behave in such a manner.

Maxime said "What is the meaning of this? Both of you spit it out what happened."

Rose said "Hagrid put me down so I can tear off her pretty little head with my bare hands."

Fleur said "she is insane she is completely out of control. She tried to kill me."

Rose said "you attacked first and nearly hurt Harry. No one hurts Harry without facing my wrath. Phylum. You will only be able to get by with your looks for so long."

Maxime said "That is enough I have given you warning after warning about your behavior. Now go back to the carriage and get change both of you and Potter if you miss behave again you will no longer be welcomed at my school."

Rose said "oui Madam."

Hagrid put her down and both girls went to get changed.

Ginny said "School has became more exciting since Rose returned."

Ron smirked and said "yes it has. It hasn't been the same without her."

Dumbledore and Maxime went to talk Dumbledore asked "what did you mean about Rose's behavior."

Maxime said "she is prone to violent out bursts mostly yelling but twice before it has resulted in physical fighting. If you had revealed to me about this violence I would not have accepted her transfer."

Dumbledore said "she never showed any kind of violent tendency here. I don't think she even raised her voice in the two years she attended Hogwarts she certainly didn't attack anyone. There has to be something that is triggering this anger and violence in her. I would like to get to the bottom of it before she really hurts someone."

Maxime said "I have asked her what is bothering her that would make her feel she needs to lash out. All she ever says is that I would not understand it is a Dovewing thing."

Dumbledore smirked and said "I see I think I know exactly what is wrong with Rose and how to fix it but I do not believe you will like it. You see I believe Rose is sexually frustrated She has not been able to have sex in nearly two years before that she was very sexually active. I am sure her lack of sexual release is making her very frustrated top that off with how intelligent and powerful she is and the normal everyday frustrations of dealing with people who are not as intelligent and weaker then she is it tends to build up and she lashes out. If we would simply let her achieve her sexual needs I believe she will not be violent again. Her former lover happens to be here they both have agreed to keep from being together because of how you feel about the situation but I really think it would be for the best if we let Rose be with her boyfriend."

Maxime after some convincing agreed Dumbledore said "why don't you let me tell Rose I have known her longer."

Maxime said "I appreciate that but I am her headmistress. If you can send for her boyfriend I will send for Rose and we can speak to them together."

Dumbledore and Maxime sent for Snape and Rose. Maxime was more then a little surprised when Snape entered the office followed shortly by Rose.

Rose asked "Madam I am sorry I don't know what came over me. Fleur attacked me but I know better then to fight back. I should have just blasted her instead of fight her. I don't mean for it to happen and I know it keeps happening I really am sorry."

Maxime said "I know you are. You are sorry every time this happens. Dubleydore and I have been talking and we think it might be that you need to be with your boue we are just waiting for him to arrive."

Rose smiled and blushed a bit and took Snape's hand and said "Madam Severus is my boyfriend."

Maxime said "but he is a grown man."

Rose said "love knows no age. He is the father of my children and we love each other."

Snape said "Yes we do but my little flower it does not matter if Madam Maxime or Dumbledore say we can, we can not be together."

Rose frowned and said "if this is about Fudge he doesn't have a say anymore I am a Beauxbatons student now and that is out of his hands. He can not force you to resign."

Snape shook his head and said "No Rose it is not Fudge. We can not be together because I have to keep you and the babies safe. I have to keep my distance from you to keep you all safe."

Rose started pacing and said "stupid dark lord always messing things up for me. Killed my parents, make me hide the truth from everyone now keeping us apart. I can't wait until he dies."

Dumbledore smirked at Snape and Snape nodded Dumbledore said "Rose if you tell us what you know it won't take as long for him to die and you and Severus can be together."

Rose shook her head and said "I can't, things have to happen in the right order or it doesn't turn out right."

Snape said "Rose you remember what happened with the Chamber you told us and we made sure the important things happened the way they were supposed to. Didn't we. We can do the same this time."

Rose said "I don't see how. Not this time. Not with what has to happen. It has to be Harry, He has to be the one. It has to be his blood no one else's. The plan has already been put into action. It is just the opportunity won't be until the last task so he can be brought to Voldemort so the spell can be preformed it is very clear Blood from the enemy forcibly taken and it has to be Harry's blood and it has to be fresh. Wait I just had an idea. Ok I know this sounds crazy but we kidnap Harry blindfold him then take some of his blood we give the blood to Voldemort so he can complete his spell. Then we let him cast the killing curse at Harry. We then destroy the rest of the Horcruxes and kill Voldemort all at the same time."

Snape said "You are right that does sound crazy but how do you propose we do it."

Rose said "I haven't figured that part out. But I know the dark mark is getting darker almost everyday that means he is getting stronger."

Dumbledore asked "Severus is that true?"

Snape said "Yes but it isn't the first time it always starts getting darker when he becomes stronger but we have always managed to weaken him again without him coming back to full strength."

Rose said "The snake Nagini will be with him she will be the hardest Horcrux to kill. The diary is already destroyed I told you about the locket I am fairly certain Kreature knows where it is."

Dumbledore said "he did and it has been taken cared of further more I have convinced his owner to have him work here in the kitchens so the others can keep an eye on him."

Rose said "I believe one is here in the castle. So that is three. That still leaves the cup. Severus who was Voldemort's most trusted Deatheater when he was at full power before. I know you would be once he come back but you were a fairly new recruit back then so it couldn't have been you and if it was you would have told us by now."

Maxime asked shocked "You are a deatheater."

Rose said "he was a spy for our side not that Voldemort knew about that. He thought Severus was a spy for his side he can be rather tricky."

Snape smiled at her and said "Undoubtedly his most trusted was Bellatrix LaStrange."

Dumbledore said "I have had her land and property thoroughly checked."

Rose asked "what about her vault at Gringotts. She is in Azkaban she had no children that I know of and neither did either of the LaStrange brothers that would mean Narcissa would inherit what is in her vault or Andromeda but she was disinherited when she married Ted Tonks. But the Malfoys will not willingly give consent to look through the LaStrange vault and the goblins don't care if someone is a criminal or not they won't let anyone else in the vault without permission. Bill might be able to help us. He works for Gringotts he was able to get money out of my and Harry's vault for Mrs. Weasley to get our school things because we were at the world cup."

Dumbledore said "The idea behind it is good but the Potter Vault is medium security the LaStrange vault is high security. Bill Weasley is a Gringotts's employee but he isn't a goblin and he does not have access to the high security vaults. Only the families and Goblins do."

Rose was pacing again thinking and Dumbledore asked "what about the ring Rose? And why are you comfortable telling all of this in front of Madam Maxime but not Alistor Moody?"

Rose reached in her pocket and said "don't put it on it's cursed." then threw the ring to him he caught it and looked at it.

Rose said "you can use the stone if you want once the horcrux is destroyed. I don't mind."

Dumbledore asked in awe "where did you find it?"

Rose said "it was just lying around I thought it looked nice it wasn't until I picked it up that I realized what it was. I nearly put it on. We wouldn't be having this conversation if I had the curse is powerful it will kill anyone that puts it on. I have examined it, it is a very interesting curse it attacks the blood stream first effecting the hand then the arm until it reaches the heart polluting the blood and finally stopping the heart there is no way to reverse it only slow it. Of course slowing it only makes it more painful and gives you about a year to live afterward."

Dumbledore smiled and asked "You have learned to see the structure of curses."

Rose said "yes I see the magical strings all magic is made of I have been trying to untangle the mess that is surrounding Hogwarts to see what I can do about the hex on the defense position. Alright so if we can work out the thing with Harry's blood and the Horcrux that lives with in him and get Voldemort to destroy it without killing Harry. We have the Diary, ring and locket. The Diadem is at Hogwarts don't worry it isn't going anywhere anytime soon. That just leaves the cup and Snake. We know the snake will be with or near Voldemort she is his pet after all. I don't think we are going to have a choice. We are going to have to break into Gringotts and steal the cup."

Snape said "that is very brave and ambitious but it is also suicidal. There is no way you will be able to survive breaking into the LaStrange vault."

Rose asked "you think I can't do it? Breaking in isn't that hard it is getting out that is going to be the hard part."

Dumbledore said "you are already forming a plan I can almost see the gears in you head moving."

Rose smirked and said "yes but I am not going to be able to do it alone. Professor how much goblin blood does professor Flitwick have. Would it be enough for him to run the carts and open the vault."

Dumbledore said "I am afraid not the only thing he gets from his goblin side is his height it is very far back."

Rose said "it was worth considering. There is no help for it I am going to have to use the imperious on one of the goblins at the bank and have him bring me to the vault and to get in. Getting past the dragon could be a problem but I suppose I can use the same trick I am planning on the dragon in the first task. It is once I am in the vault that is going to be the real problem. A vault that old is bound to be packed full and the cup probably hidden and I am sure there will be many protective spells on it all."

Snape said "Rose you are assuming to much. We are not going to let you do that and even if we did you wouldn't be doing it alone."

Rose said "The horcruxes have to be found and destroyed before we can kill Voldemort."

Maxime asked "what is a Horcruxes and why is it necessary to destroy this to kill you know who?"

Rose explained in French so she wouldn't lose anything in translation about horcruxes and how they involved Voldemort and why they had to be destroyed.

Rose finished in English "we have three of the 7 there is one other in the school. there is Harry, Nagini and the cup. The one in Harry has to be destroyed by Voldemort but not before he used Harry's blood to restore himself to full power. If he tries to kill Harry before using his blood then it will rebound on him again or even possibly kill Harry. I love my brother I don't want him to die so he has to use Harry's blood the connection between them then when he casts the killing curse it will destroy the horcrux not Harry. At least that is how it happened in my vision. Severus has speculated that in fact I am the horcruxes not Harry. But the vision don't point to that being so."

Dumbledore said "theoretically it is possible you both are Horcruxes. Both your father and mother were killed by Voldemort just before the killing curse rebounded on to him it can be speculated that killing two people so soon before that it could have split his already fractured and fragile soul two ways one entering Harry the other you. You are both Parselmouths and have had dreams about Voldemort. Neither of you have a family history of Parselmouths and it is very rare only existing in the Slytherin line. Voldemort is a direct descendant of Salizar Slytherin."

Rose smirked and said "he isn't as directly related as Sly."

Snape said "that is true but he is only a baby has he shown any signs of being a Parselmouth."

Rose giggled and said "yes this summer he found a garter snake in the garden and talked to it. When he brought it in the house Mrs. Weasley threw a fit. Harry and I had to calm her down and bring the snake outside and do our best to explain to Sly that snakes don't belong inside. But he is only two so I don't know how much he understood. Mrs. Weasley is terrified of snakes much like Ron is terrified of spiders."

Dumbledore said "fear of dangerous animals is understandable. It is a primal fear."

Rose said "I know it triggers that fight or flight instinct in some people. But it was just a harmless garter snake. Look we need to come up with a plan about all of this if you are going to take my information into action I just ask that none of you let Mr. Moody know any of it. I don't trust him to keep his head and I don't care if you do. This is about keeping Harry safe and I will be damned if a paranoid, delusional, high strung ex auror ruins everything and gets my brother killed."

Snape said "Rose I don't think that is the reason you don't want him knowing."

Rose smiled and asked "alright Mr. smarty pants why don't I want him to know."

Snape said "because he isn't really Alistor Moody he is someone else in disguised as Alistor Moody using Poly juice potion."

Rose said "that is a very good theory but where is he getting the bits of Moody for the potion and Moody's personal belongings in order to pass convincingly if that is true. He isn't exactly around strangers. Professor Dumbledore has been a close personal friend of his for years. Who ever he is he would have to..."

Rose went quiet and stared off blankly. Snape helped her to a chair and she closed her eyes.

Maxime asked "What is happening?"

Dumbledore said "she is having a vision and it seems to be a long one."

Rose said "it is changing everything is changing he must have told him about me. Of course I would. It wasn't just Harry she wouldn't step aside for, it was me too. We both are protected. Both of our blood would work not just Harry's mine too."

Rose smiled as she blinked a few times and said "well that was educational. They still want Harry if they can get him but he would be alright if I were the one to show up instead of Harry. This complicates things. What with the tournament and this new development we have until June 24th to get rid of all of the Horcruxes besides Harry and the snake. I am not sure about how I am going to get rid of the one in Harry without killing him if I am the one that is used. But he has figured out that it is most likely that both Harry and I have the same protection in our blood and my own gift he would like to either be able to use or destroy so others can't use it. I believe he is going to offer me to either become a deatheater or kill me."

Maxime said "you can not become a deatheater."

Rose said "I don't intend to but I don't intend to die either. Not all of my visions come true and foresight gives us the option to see to it that some things might be able to be changed. It appears I lied to the person who is helping Voldemort work everything out here. I told him I wasn't going to tell who he was or what he was planning on doing but I think I might have to, just not yet. There is nothing I can do if you figure it out yourselves but I am still positive there are somethings that have to happen for everything to work out alright in the end. Now Severus I think you are the one who is being stubborn. We have permission to sleep together Voldemort is not yet back to power so you and I should now go to bed together and not come out until morning."

Maxime said "you must take something to prevent babies."

Rose smiled and said "I will Severus I am not taking no for an answer when Voldemort returns you can be as distant as you want but we are going to your room right now and I am going to ravage you until you beg me to stop and more."

Rose took his hand he had a silly grin on his face as he let her lead him away.

Chapter 10

It was very late when Snape returned to Dumbledore's office he was waiting up for him.

Dumbledore asked "well did it work?"

Snape smirked and said "of course it did. Rose is a remarkable girl but she is a child. Giving her what she wants and needs always makes her much more cooperative with revealing her knowledge. She does have a point the Horcruxes have to be destroyed before the dark lord can be killed and if she is correct about her brother being a horcrux it will have to be his blood that is used. And if the prophesy is true he is the only one that can kill him. But she did tell me where in the castle the horcrux is and who Moody really is. I am not sure we should do anything to let him know we suspect him if things have to happen the way Rose has seen it. It is Barty Crouch Jr. he has Alistor Moody held captive and is using Poly juice potion to imitate him. Right now he is our only connection to the dark lord."

Snape pulled the Diadem out of his robes and set it down on Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore said "this is a very delicate matter it seems very hard decisions have to be made. I don't believe Harry or Rose are ready to face Voldemort if they do it will be only luck that they escape with their lives. But I believe Rose is right about Harry being a Horcrux. It is unlikely but she could be as well. I believe they simply share the traits because of their special twin connection and of course Rose is rather special."

Snape said "because of Rose's Dovewing training. Which she has continued as much as she can on her own she has full knowledge of the spell the dark lord is going to use. It is an ancient blood spell fairly advanced. If she says she can get her brothers blood forcibly taken without putting the boy in danger I believe she can do it. She can then get the blood to the Moody imposter and he can get it to the dark lord. That is if he is willing to do it in such a way. He may want the boy there not only for his blood but also to kill him and prove he is no match for him. of course Rose's vision did change so that it is now her he is after not her brother."

Dumbledore said "I believe he would most like to have both of them. Has Rose seen Barty Crouch Jr. actually harming anyone. Her, Harry or Alistor?"

Snape said "No I don't believe the real Moody is very comfortable but he is not in immediate danger and he is not trying to harm either Rose or Harry as of yet he is making sure they successed in the tournament so that when one or both of them make it to the Triwizard cup it will bring them to where the dark lord is. He will be tasked with placing the cup in the center of the maze when he does he will make it into a portkey that once touched it will transport them to the dark lords location."

Dumbledore sighed and said "I don't like this it is dependent on so many things happening in just the right way. Crouch Junior's self control not to hurt anyone. Alistor not escaping. Harry and Rose both doing well enough in the tasks that they are able to get to the cup before the others. But that being said I don't know if we have a choice. We have to think of how things are going to work out in the long run. Just as Rose seems to have been doing. Just as she says bad things must happen for the good things to happen. It is simple and childlike but true. We will keep a close eye on the Moody imposter as well as Rose and Harry. We will continuing looking for and destroying the Horcruxes. With any luck this will all be over by the end of the school year. My mind is telling me to be patient and wait it out but my heart wants to take action immediately."

Snape smiled and said "that is the Gryffindor in you. Listen to your head be smart not rash. The results of all of this is far to important for the world for us to give in to our emotions of wanting to protect them we have to think of the big picture now."

Dumbledore said "I know that my friend. But I wish they didn't have to suffer the pain that they will go through or that they have already gone through."

Snape said "So do I but that pain makes them stronger. I do not pretend to have affection for the boy he is too much like his father but I can not deny there is a fierce strength in him that his father never had at least not at his age. Rose is always reminding me that no matter how much he is like his father he has his mother in him too. Not as obvious as with Rose but she assures me it is there. She also says she has some of her father in her as well."

Dumbledore chuckled and said "Yes as much as they each look like their mother and father they do share traits of both of them. It isn't always obvious but it is there. But then they are both very different from their parents as well. The lives they have lived so far they couldn't be other wise. Both Lily and James had happy loving childhoods for the most part. Harry and Rose have not that is bound to have lasting effects of them both."

Snape said "I know for at least Rose her temper is a constant problem for her she doesn't act out on it often but when she does it tears her apart afterward. To know she has caused someone physical pain it torments her. I am sure that stems from her early abuse. Physically Rose has a very high threshold for pain and from what I can tell so does the boy. This is also probably from their early abuse. They both seem to have trouble with injustice. I did not see it right away with Rose and simply passed it off as a Gryffindor trait with the boy. But Rose can get just as upset when something isn't fair. She has a better time hiding it but it does bother her. She told me she wants to return to Hogwarts next year and that we will have to keep our relationship quiet so fudge doesn't find out but perhaps unless she would prefer otherwise Gryffindor might be a good place for her."

Dumbledore said "I was thinking the same thing. Unless she wants to go into Ravenclaw with Lovegood and Greenly I think she would do well in Gryffindor."

The sorting hat suddenly spoke "Rose Potter would do well in any of the houses but Dovewing is where she belongs. There have been several more students that were best for Dovewing but with it dissolved I put them where they would not stand out."

Dumbledore asked "there are more?"

The Hat said "5 in total. Rose Potter, Luna Lovegood, Cassie Greenly, Denise Thames and Beatrice Vance. They all should be in Dovewing. If there are more I will place them where they will do well but not where they truly belong. It is dark days without Dovewing to rely on."

Dumbledore said "that it is."

Chapter 11

The first task was in the afternoon on November 24th. and of the champions only Rose seemed to have an appetite.

Ron chuckled and said "good to see the coming task hasn't thrown your appetite off."

Rose smiled at him and said "if it is going to be my last meal I am going to enjoy it. Not like the rest of these nervous Nellie's. Come on Harry eat something you are going to need your strength."

Harry shook his head and said "I'm not hungry."

Rose frowned and hugged him and said "Look just clear your mind and focus on what you are going to do. Don't think about anything else. Not the crowd or the dragon just what you have to do to get passed it. Block everything else out and you will be fine."

Rose turned to Fred and George "When Harry beats all of us I expect both of you to make sure there is plenty of food and drinks for Harry up in the common room when you all celebrate his victory. He can't seem to eat right now but I am sure he will be starving once it is over. If you don't I will give you both donkey ears."

George said "You can count on us Rose we won't let Harry starve. But you might win not Harry."

Rose chuckled and asked "Me? What makes you think I am going to win? It isn't like seeing the future is going to help me any to actually get past my dragon. I can't confuse and amaze a dragon like I do people by telling it what is going to happen to it. All they care about is things like food, territory, danger, mates and babies. You know animal like things."

Fred said "you better do well we are betting on both you and Harry."

Rose asked "what are you betting with I thought you lost everything when Bagman wouldn't pay you."

George said "we had a little left and we are still working on getting what he owes us."

Rose said "We'll if I were the gambling type I would bet on Harry. But then he is my twin and betting on ones self is conceded and besides I am not the gambling type."

Fred said "Yeah but we are and we expect to make it big today. So go out there and win."

Rose said "we will just do our best not to die."

Harry looked at her worried and Rose shook her head and said "I was just joking we are all going to be just fine."

Harry asked "are you sure?"

Rose said "yes a few of us will get some minor injuries but nothing sever just a few cuts and burns nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix. After all Harry Dumbledore and the others aren't going to let anyone get really hurt or killed. There will be people there to control the dragon if the need arises. You remember they said there are safety measure put in place this time it wasn't just the age limit. I am sure there are other things too. It is dangerous but I am sure everyone is going to be just fine. Oh looks like it's time here comes Madam Maxime and Professor McGonagall. Last chance to eat something Harry."

Maxime went to Fleur then Rose and they left with her but Harry left with McGonagall at the same time so Rose took his hand and walked with him.

Fleur said "You do know you are a Beauxbatons student not a Hogwarts student? You are not acting much like it."

Rose said "I was Harry's sister long before I was a student at either school. He is my twin brother and family comes before any school allegiance. Of course that isn't going to stop me from trying to beat you Harry. And we are both going to wipe the floor with everyone else. We are Potter's and no one is better then we are no matter how much older, more experienced or better looking they are to us. In the end it is what you are made of that counts and we are the best. It doesn't matter what school I am going to. I am and always will be a Dovewing and a Potter. No matter what the future holds that will always be true."

Harry smiled and put his arm around Rose and said "My brave little sister even Dragons don't scare you."

Rose smiled and said "no they don't Harry after all Dragons are not that much different then Snakes."

She winked at him and he laughed and said "you are not going to do what I think you are going to do."

Rose spoke parsel tongue to him saying "I told you I have a gift with languages. Parsel tongue is a more modern version of Dragon language. I have been working on it and I am pretty sure I have it down now. I am simply going to explain to the dragon what I need to do and hope it cooperates."

Harry asked in English "and what if it doesn't?"

Rose said "then I run as fast as I can out of there."

Harry shook his head and said "I hope it works."

Rose said "me too. We are here at the tent just remember what I said concentrate on what you have to do and block out everything else. I will not lose you to a Dragon."

Harry said "I am more worried about you. At least I am actively going to be doing something."

Rose said "never underestimate the power of the mind Harry. I have never been in a situation I haven't been able to talk myself out of I am sure this will be no different."

McGonagall asked "Miss Potter am I to understand that you plan on reasoning with the dragon. They are not intelligent beings it will not understand you."

Rose said "It will be a bit more then that but yes that is the general idea and in the words of a trusted and wise wizard dragons are vastly misunderstood creatures. It is possible that we believe they are unintelligent and untrainable simply because we do not know how to communicate with them. I plan on changing that today. At least at the most basic of levels."

Maxime said "Mademoiselle Potter I advise against it."

Rose said "I know I expect everyone will. But I think I will be able to do it. and believing in one self is the key to success in everything. Well we are here. Hopefully we will see both of you again soon and unharmed."

Harry, Rose and Fleur went into the tent Victor and Cedric were already there pacing back and forth looking serious and worried.

Crouch, Bagman, Skeeter and her photographer came in and Harry groaned. Skeeters last interview had been a nightmare she had left Cedric out completely and only mentioned Fleur and Victors names had written a bit about Rose and Harry was the main focus but nearly the entire thing was false.

But this time after getting a couple pictures the two of them left then Bagman left too leaving Crouch he presented a squirming bag.

Crouch said "in this bag is a model of what you will face and in what order. You each will put your hand in and take one model. Miss Delacour if you would please go first."

Fleur tentatively put her hand in the bag and pulled out a model of a welsh green with the number 2. Rose went next and pulled out a Romanian Longhorn with the number 5.

Rose said "just great I have to wait until last."

Harry said "better then going first."

Cedric went next and got the Swedish short snout with the number 1. Then Victor pulled out the Chinese Fireball and the number 3. Then it was Harry's turn he of course got number 4 and the Hungarian Horntail.

Crouch said "now that you know what you are facing and in what order each dragon has a clutch of eggs within the clutch is a golden egg. You goal is to get the golden egg and get out of the area with it. Those that do this in the quickest time without suffering injury will get the highest points once everyone is done your points will be awarded. Mr. Diggory you can go on the whistle. Good luck to you all."

Crouch left and a few minutes later the whistle blew and Cedric went out to face his dragon.

Bagman was keeping commentary on how each person was doing.

Cedric had transfigured a boulder into a dog to distract the dragon it worked for a bit and he was able to get his golden egg but was badly burned when the dragon lost interest in the dog and toasted Cedric's face as he was leaving the area.

Fleur used a sleeping spell she too was able to get her egg but the dragon snorted in it's sleep setting her skirt on fire and burning one of her legs slightly.

Victor used the conjunctivitis curse blinding the dragon he was able to get the golden egg but the dragon stumbled around so much it crushed half of it's own eggs.

Then it was Harry's turn he summoned his broom and taunted his dragon to take flight then swooped in and got his egg but his shoulder was injured in the process.

Finally it was Rose's turn she calmly walked out to where the dragon was her wand in hand but at her side. She then met the dragon's eyes and opened her mouth growling and grunting in a strange language. No one really knew how to react and Bagman was speechless but the dragon simply laid down peacefully and let Rose approach the eggs remove the golden egg and leave the area without a fuss.

The crowd burst into applause as she exited the area smiling smugly but never losing eyesight from the dragon.

Charlie Weasley ran up to her and asked "how did you do that. It was amazing I have never seen a dragon act like that."

Rose said "I asked her for the golden egg."

Charlie wasn't unbelieving "You asked a dragon for the egg and she just let you take it?"

Rose said "I asked very nicely."

Charlie laughed and said "you are amazing."

Rose said "if I only grew scales and wings you might notice that more often. You only pay attention to Dragons."

Charlie chuckled and said "I guess that is true. Wait until I tell mum about you and Harry I have never seen anyone fly like that."

Rose said "he wasn't the youngest seeker in a century for nothing. I hear you aren't half bad on a broom yourself and I am passably alright maybe if you come by this summer we could fly together."

Charlie asked "Are you asking me out on a date Rose?"

Rose giggled and said "take it how ever you like it but I am loyal to the man I love and you are loyal to your dragons. Speaking of you should probably go help rangle them up. It is the reason you are here."

Charlie asked "are you sure it wasn't to come see you."

Rose laughed and said "yes now go do your job."

Charlie went to go help with the dragons and Harry said "I think he likes you. Snape better watch out he has competition."

Rose said "you wish."

Harry nodded and said "yes I do."

Rose said "you can just keep wishing. I love him Harry and he loves me so just learn to deal with it. It doesn't matter in the long run anyway."

Harry asked "what do you mean by that?"

Rose said "nothing. Maybe I will tell you someday but now isn't the right time. Look they are revealing our scores. Well that isn't how it is supposed to be. You are supposed to be in first not me."

Harry said "I got injured Rose they took points for that and you were great enjoy your win besides I got second that isn't bad at all and only 20 points less then you."

Rose sighed and said "I am going to have to deal with everyone making a fuss over me aren't I?"

Harry nodded and said "yes you are. And if this task is any indication you are going to have to get used to it."

Rose said "let me know if you haven't figured out your clues to the next task by Christmas, I might be able to help you figure it out."

Crouch and the other judges came forward and said "well done all of you in each of your eggs are clues to the next task you have until February 24th in the morning to figure them out and prepare for the second task as always until then good luck."

Crouch and the judges left and Rose said "Well I am sure Gryffindor is going to want to celebrate you making second and I am going to go take a long hot bath."

Harry said "you just want to do that so you can get out of having to go to a party for you."

Rose said "Mostly I also just want to take a long hot relaxing bath where no one will bother me."

Rose ran off as everyone seem to be heading to the other champions to congratulate them. She just got away in time. Rose hated people making a fuss over her.

She was nearly all the way back to the castle when someone called her name "Potter wait."

Rose turned around and waited for him to catch up he hobbled to her as quickly as he could then looked at her with his falsely scared face.

Rose said "Hello is there something you want?"

He asked "how were you able to do that."

Rose said "it is rather complicated I used a combination of my gifts for languages, Legellemancy and my knowledge of Parseltongue to form a basic communication with the dragon. It was not a complex conversation I simply let her know the golden egg was a false egg and I was there to take it away so it wouldn't harm her other eggs and that I was no threat to her or her real eggs. It of course wasn't in those words but it was the idea I gave her and that was why she was calm and didn't react to me. basically, it was just one mother to another making sure her babies were alright. There are many powerful magics in this world but few if any are stronger then the magic of a mother's love. Just because she wasn't human doesn't mean she doesn't love her babies. Oh god they are catching up I have to go. I will talk to you later."

Rose turned around and ran as fast as she could and soon there was a crowd of students running after her simply wanting to congratulate her and celebrate her win.

Chapter 12

Rose went the one place she knew no one would follow her as she filled the tub with hot water and undressed she sighed with contentment as she slid into the hot relaxing water and sunk up to her neck and closed her eyes as she rested her head against the back of the tub.

"You know most people like parties especially when they are for them." Snape said from the bathroom doorway.

Rose smiled at him and said "if you haven't noticed I am not like most people. I hate being made a fuss over and Fleur is undoubtedly going to be a real pain to deal with from now on. More then normal."

Snape smirked and said "so you came in here to hide."

Rose said "I didn't think anyone would think to look for me here. I should have known you would."

Snape said "I know you better then anyone else is all. When you weren't in my rooms I know you had to be here in your old dorms. I know better then anyone you like being by yourself. You don't mind me staying do you."

Rose said "No Severus you are one person I can never get enough of. Do you mind handing me my egg I just want to make sure the clues are the same as from my vision."

Snape handed Rose her egg and she put it under the water dunked her head and opened it and music played revealing a poem "Come seek us where our voices sound, we can not sing about the ground..."

it went on about taking something and having an hour to look for it. Rose raised her head then handed the now closed egg back to Snape and said "it's the same but I wonder who will be taken for me. Harry would be the obvious but he is a champion I suppose it could be you but I don't know how you would feel about being in the bottom of the black lake all of that time. It could be Ginny we are really close. I guess I will just have to wait to find out."

Snape asked "what are you planning to do for the second task."

Rose said "I am not sure yet I don't want it to be too flamboyant of course I thought this wouldn't be to extreme and everyone made a big fuss about it. The other spells and Harry's flying were much more dramatic then me talking to the dragon all she did was lay down and let me get my egg but everyone is making a fuss. I suppose I could use transfiguration and swim under the lake and get my person. of course I am going to need hands for that so it can't be a fish. Bubblehead charm could be possible but I might not be able to move fast enough. There are the Grindylows to think about. I suppose Gilly weed could work that would give me webbed feet and hands and gills but still have used of my hands. Still transfiguration seems the best to me if I can manage the right kind of creature. I don't know I have to think about it."

Snape undressed and got in the tub with Rose holding her close to him.

Rose said "I miss this you know, us just being together."

Snape said "I know so do I."

Rose asked "Severus if you were to die would you be angry if I fell in love with someone else and married them and had babies with them."

Snape said "well I certainly don't want to die any time soon and I don't want you to die anytime soon either but if I were to die and you are still young then no I would not be angry. I would just hope it would be someone that deserves your love and would love you and take care of you like you deserve and will love our children like his own."

Rose said "I would never marry anyone that wasn't like that. I was just curious if you would be hurt if I went on with my life after you are gone."

Snape said "Rose are you trying to tell me something."

Rose smiled and kissed him and said "just that I would never do anything that would hurt you even after you are gone. You are much older then I am and I have 5 children to think of. Children need a father and I don't do well alone. Dark times are ahead of us. War even. I know we are doing everything we can to prevent it but lots of people die in wars and you will be in a dangerous situation playing both sides you could be killed. That picture might come true. I want you to know the same goes for me. If I were to die and you meet someone hopefully someone not as young and pretty as me but someone good and kind and brave that you fall in love with it will be alright with me. Besides children need a mother too."

Snape said "enough talk about death. It is depressing."

Rose said "we have children we have to know what we plan on doing for them but now that we both made it clear if either of us died and if someone came around that we fell in love with we both would be alright if the other pursued that love. However it is a lot of ifs."

Snape smirked and said "yes it is and it isn't something either of us should worry about because nothing bad is going to happen to either of us."

Rose said "I suppose I do worry to much. Almost no one else has visions like I do and they don't worry nearly as much as I do. They are content to let what ever happens happen I suppose I should do the same."

Snape kissed her and said "Your gift is exceptionally rare no one not even me can tell you how to feel about what you have seen. But it is true not everything you have seen does come to be. We do what we can to prevent the bad things from happening that you tell us about but not everything can be prevented you know that and so do I. But in the end we can only let fate take it's course."

Rose said "I won't be able to go to the ball with you will I. Fudge might be there I am not positive about that yet but if he is we can't go together and I have to go since I'm a champion."

Snape said "I truly wish I could be your escort. I would be honored to have you on my arm but it would be too risky."

Rose asked "could we at least dance together just one dance. I have been practicing so I am not a total clutz and embarrassment. At the very least I won't step all other your feet."

Snape smiled and said "I would love to dance with you."

Rose smiled and said "I have a big surprise for you for Christmas."

Snape said "it isn't that you are pregnant is it."

Rose giggled and said "no though I always love having your babies. We agreed no more until after I finish school. This is something else I think you will like but it is a surprise."

Snape said "if it is from you no matter what it is I know I will love it."

Rose said "I am getting all pruney and the water is starting to get cold we should get out. I don't want to go back to the carriage or to the great hall but I am starving again we must have been in here longer then I thought."

Snape said "why don't we go to my rooms we could eat there and you can spend the night with me."

Rose said "I like that idea and most students wouldn't dream of bothering me while I am with you."

They got out of the bathtub dried and dressed Rose didn't bother putting her hair back in to the braid she normally kept it in and Snape noticed it had grown quiet a bit it was just past her waist now.

He ran his hand through it and smiled and said "I like it when your hair is down it is beautiful."

Rose kissed him and said "it is also to much work to keep it down it tangles by the end of the day and it gets in my face. That is why I keep it in a braid down my back most of the time. I have been considering cutting it. Not terribly short but a few inches anyway."

Snape said "it is your hair I can't tell you what to do with it but I prefer it long and loose."

Rose smiled and said "I will have it down for the ball at least partially perhaps with some loose curls."

Snape said "what ever you choose to do with it I am sure you will look ravishing."

Rose said "I think only to you but then you have always thought I was ravishing even in my Hogwarts robes. Beauxbatons robes are much more attractive."

Snape said "yes they are but not very practical for this location."

Rose said "that is true the school is located in a much more mild climate then the highlands of Scotland the silk keeps us cool. Of course the Durmstrang students are probably roasting in their wool robes but they will be nice and warm in the next few months I am going to be freezing."

Snape said "I can always warm you up."

Rose giggled and said "I am sure you can. Oh what now."

A group of girls were coming toward them giggling and looking a bit nervous at Snape.

Snape put on his stern look and the girls blushed a bit the girl in the middle asked "Rose is it true what they are telling us?"

Rose crossed her arms and said "that depends on what they are telling you Brigette."

Brigette looked at the other girls and they started giggling again and blushing.

Rose sighed and said "I do have things to do if you aren't going to spit it out then I need to go."

Grettle said "they are saying you are a Schlampe. That you have 5 unehelich and no one is positive but they believe he is the Vater."

Rose turned bright red and said "I am not a slut and it is no ones business who the father of my children is but no I was not married when I had them and yes I have 5 children. Now excuse me I have things to do."

Snape asked "wait who told you this?"

Rose said "it doesn't matter."

Snape said "I want to know girls who told you about Rose's children."

Sonja said "we do not know his name he is young Rose's age a Hogwarts student the house everyone hates with light blond hair and light eyes with two large dumb friends."

Rose said "You can go now. We know who you mean. And don't believe gossip. If you hear something about me ask me. I am very proud of my children if you had simply asked I can tell you all about them."

Brigette said "it is why we asked you first."

Rose smiled and said "I will tell you all about them later and show you pictures if you want they are amazing babies. No go on."

The girls ran off and Rose turned to Snape and said "don't be upset. I am not. It is just I thought Draco was beginning to warm up to me. Come let us go to bed let me help you forget what that immature boy told those girls and who knows how many others."

Rose took his hand and led him to his rooms.

Chapter 13

The next morning there was an article in the paper about how Rose was the unwed mother of 5 toddlers that it was rumored were fathered by her former professor and questioned her moral character and willingness to spread her legs to anyone.

Rose calmly got up and went over to the Slytherin table to Draco and said "get up Malfoy."

Draco smirked and said "I am eating breakfast Potter and I am not interested in defiling myself with you."

Rose said "get up on your own or I will make you get up."

Draco casually got up and asked "What is it Potter? What do you want?"

Rose said "I challenge you to a duel right now in the court yard. I know you told skeeter all of those lies and you will pay for it right now. Unless you are afraid to duel me."

Draco scoffed and said "I am not afraid of you lets go but are you sure you want to do this. You have never been much of a dueler."

Rose said "Just try not to die."

Rose turned around and went out of the great hall Draco followed and many others followed after them. Then met out in the courtyard it was cold and overcast and felt like it might start snowing any minute.

Draco was on one side of the court yard and Rose on the other side students were lined up to see what was going to happen but many staff members soon appeared to stop anything from happening.

McGonagall asked "what is going on here? Mr. Malfoy, Miss Potter what do you think you are about to do?"

Rose said "we are about to duel please stay out of the way Minerva I have to teach him a lesson about minding his own business."

There were gasps about Rose calling McGonagall her first name.

McGonagall sternly said "Miss Potter I have asked you not to call me by my first name."

Rose said "I am sorry but Draco told that horrible skeeter woman a bunch lies about me and my babies I have to defend my honor and theirs."

Draco said "I didn't lie about anything everyone knows how you are always flirting with everyone especially your former professors and you had to leave Hogwarts because you were pregnant. If you can't handle hearing the truth that is up to you. Maybe if you kept your legs closed you wouldn't have had to leave Hogwarts."

Rose said "I was hardly the only one that was pregnant that year. And excuse me if I don't want to see the end of magic. We are dying out if we don't increase our numbers there won't be any of us left. You don't have to believe me but it is the truth you all know I was in Dovewing before the ministry interfered and closed it. It is the responsibility of Dovewing to renew the old dead pure lines. It is through those lines that I was supposed to have my babies Cassie and Luna were also supposed to do the same any other girl put in Dovewing would too. There were old magic artifacts that were used to impregnate us. So shut up and don't talk about things you don't understand. The baby boom of 1993 while it will help decrease our decline it will not stop it. It is the duty of every witch and wizard to help stop our steady decline. Anyone in breeding age needs to have children or it will be the end of wizarding kind Muggleborns will be the last to disappear purebloods the first seeing as their are so few of you. Muggleborns are the descendants of squibs the magic can be dormant for generations but it does eventually surface but it can't be predicted when it surfaces so they will be the last to disappear. But if nothing is done all magic will disappear. I had the honor and privilege to give birth to the ancient line of Salizar Slytherin. But the birth of any magical child will help slow our demise. Now if you will not permit me from dueling Draco and teach him a lesson I have to be going."  
Rose walked away and the crowd began talking among themselves and going back into the castle. No one noticed Rose was walking away from the castle. Well nearly no one.

He ran to catch up to her and asked "where are you going."

Rose said "to kill Skeeter."

He chuckled and said "you don't know where she is and you can't kill her."

Rose sighed and altered her direction to go down to the lake and he put his arm around her and said "look I know it isn't easy for you being a mum so young and having to be away from them. And you have been great in the tournament so far but do you maybe want to go with me to the ball."

Rose smiled at him and said "People don't get to see this side of you very often. I can't promise anything will come from this. I am in love with someone else but he can't take me to the ball so sure I will go with you. But won't your friends and family hate you for it."

He chuckled and said "probably and your friends and family will hate you too."

Rose smiled and said "that is inevitable the path I have begun to head down it is too late to turn back now. Look can you keep a secret."

He smiled at her with his dark eyes sparkling and said "yes."

Rose said "Voldemort is going to come back very soon. By the summer I think. When he does I am going to take the mark assuming he doesn't kill me. You know he might just because of who I am. But don't get the wrong idea I am not a purist. I just think his plan is going to be the fastest way to lead to an end to the crisis we are in. It will be hard the first year or two while everyone gets used to the new ways but in the long run I think his extreme views and methods will help the wizarding world."

Zabini asked "are you serious?"

Rose said "yes but it isn't going to be easy for me. Harry is my brother, my twin and I know Voldemort will want to kill him and all of my friends and family they will do everything they can to stop him. I love my brother but sometimes you have to make hard sacrifices for the greater good. It isn't like Harry and the others are just going to sit back and let it all happen they are going to fight. But I have to think about the world not just about the people I care about. Look I should go study or interpret for my school mates or something. I will meet you at a quarter to eight in the entrance hall for the ball."

Zabini said "I will be there. I should probably get to class. It looks like it might start snowing."

Zabini and Rose returned back to the castle Rose went to the carriage and Zabini to the school.

Ron and Harry were having trouble finding dates they were too embarrassed to ask anyone by the time they asked Rose, Ginny, Hermione, and Cho they all already had dates. They ended up going with the Patel twins.

Chapter 14

Rose was down in the entrance hall waiting for her date to show up when Harry and Ron arrived she went to him and asked "do you like my dress robes and my hair is it alright?"

Harry smiled Rose looked amazing she was wearing a silk dress robe that was long and form fitting rather low cut accenting her rather large chest for her age and her hair was tumbling down her back in soft curls the dress was an emerald green that made her eyes stand out.

Harry said "you look great how about me?"

Harry was wearing a dark green almost black dress robe and Rose said "You could have done something with your hair but you look very handsome."

Harry asked "are you going to tell us who you are going with now?"

Rose shook her head and blushed a little and said "You are going to be angry when you find out. That is if he shows up his own friends are going to be angry. But he asked and I agreed so everyone is just going to have to deal with it."

Draco and his group all came up from the dungeons and Blaise Zabini broke from the group and headed over to Rose and Rose met him half way and took his arm.

Rose said a bit tensely completely aware everyone was staring at them "You look dashing."

Zabini said "and you are beautiful. Your brother and friends don't look happy."

Rose said "your friends don't either."

Zabini said "let them be angry. I get to be with the most beautiful girl at the ball."

Rose blushed and Zabini kissed her cheek suddenly they were being pulled apart Harry and Ron had pulled Rose away and Draco and his goons pulled Zabini away.

Rose angry shrugged them off and said "that was rude. What do you think you are doing? It was just a kiss on the cheek. He is being a gentleman and very nice."

Ron said "he's Blaise Zabini he is a Slytherin and mate of Malfoy."

Rose said "I don't care he was the first person to ask me to the ball and I said yes he has been very nice so far so stay out of it. It is none of your business who I am going with. If I were you I would pay more attention to your own dates. Unless you want them to have a terrible time. You are both being very childish."

Rose left them and Zabini seemed to have said much the same thing to his friends as he left them too and he and Rose met back and she took his arm again. The Durmstrang's arrived and of all People Hermione was on the arm of Victor Krum and she was looking ravishing.

McGongall arrived and announced "in a moment the doors to the great hall will open the Champions will enter last in a procession. I expect you all to behave yourselves."

She looked at Fred and George Weasley when she said the last.

Then the doors to the great hall opened and with the exception of the champions and their dates everyone went in.

Hermione and Harry were staring at Rose disapprovingly. But Rose ignored them.

Fleur and Roger Davies were in the lead then Cedric and Cho Chang then Victor and Hermione then Harry and Padma then Rose and Zabini entered the hall.

They went around talking with some friends before making it to their table.

Percy was seated there as was Dumbledore.

Zabini held out Rose's chair for her and she smiled and said "Thank you Blaise you are such a gentleman. Hello Percy what brings you here tonight."

Percy said "Mr. Crouch is not feeling well tonight and I was promoted so I am here in his place."

Rose said "well I hope he feels better but it seems we get to enjoy your company tonight. I don't know if you remember Blaise Zabini and Padma Patel. Blaise is a Slytherin 4th year and Padma is a Gryffindor 4th year. Oh and of course Hermione you remember her from this summer if not from school her date is Victor Krum the Durmstrang Champion and Seeker for the Bulgarian team. Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies. Fleur goes to Beauxbatons also a champion and Roger is a Ravenclaw and I believe on the quidditch team."

Davies said "I'm the captain now we have a very good team lined up for next year."

Harry said "we will see about that."

Rose said "Now boys play nice just because you are on different house quidditch teams doesn't mean you need to get competitive. Besides I am a better quidditch player then all of you."

Harry chuckled and said "you have yet to prove it little sister."

Rose said "Just because I don't flaunt my natural gifts does not mean I don't have them. Not all of us can be the youngest seeker in a century. Now where was I with introductions."

Percy said "Rose I only finished school last year and I work with Mr. Crouch I know who everyone is."

Rose said "I was just trying to be polite."

Dumbledore said "That is kind of you Rose."

Rose said "Thank you professor it is nice to know someone appreciates my attempt to start things out on a positive note. Did you like my Christmas gift professor?"

Dumbledore said "very much it was a real treat to get something other then drink or sweets for once."

Rose smiled and said "Yes well I tried to get something I thought you would enjoy and that would be useful. Alright so Fluer and Victor seeing as you most likely do not know who Percy is. This is Percy Weasley and he works under Mr. Crouch and is here in his stead tonight. So Percy how are my children and your parents doing?"

Percy said "Mum and dad are just fine. Mum wants you to write more often and your kids are too noisy and always want to play. I don't get over as often as I would like to. Most of the time I stay at my flat in the city."

Rose said "yes well I'm sure Mrs. and Mr. Weasley would like you to visit more often and of course my children are noisy and what to play all of the time they are toddlers and they are healthy and curious. I miss them so much. If it weren't for the ball I would have gone home to see them Now I will have to wait until June and they will all be a year older. Sometimes I think being homeschooled would be better but I know I wouldn't get any studying done I would be playing with my babies all day long."

Harry smiled and said "you will be able to spend all summer with them and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley take good care of them."

Rose said "I know but I still miss them."

Zabini asked "are they the only children you plan on having?"

Rose smiled and said "we'll as long as Mrs. and Mr. Weasley are taking care of my child I can't have anymore besides I am still in school but no once I finish school I will have more. Just like I feel everyone should until the crisis of our low magical population is solved."

Padma said "Rose you have already had 5 babies don't you think you have contributed your share."

Rose said "the quads were a big surprise to everyone including me. Being a fraternal twin we always knew multiples were possible but to have 4 fraternal babies at the same time was very surprising. Sly loves his brothers and sisters but I really haven't had much of a chance to raise them. Besides summer and Christmas break I am away at school. I want a few more that I will be able to raise myself. Who the father will be is still debatable. There are many things that may or may not happen between now and then."

Dumbledore said "Rose this is not the time or place to discuss that."

Rose said "I just meant that even I can't see everything that is going to happen and who I may or may not have children will could change. The burdens of being a seer are never easy. Do you think Professor Trawlany will come down tonight I would like to talk to her briefly about something."

Dumbledore said "she isn't planning on it that I know of. You may have to wait until tomorrow."

Rose said "it's alright it isn't terribly important I will find her tomorrow."

They all had dinner and then dancing there was even a rock group that played. Rose danced with Zabini but others too including Snape a few times. Harry, Ron and Hermione had disappeared long before Rose left Zabini was still there and as he danced with her for the last dance he asked "Rose lets get out of here there is something I want to show you."

Rose smiled and said "alright but it's getting kind of late. And I am getting a bit tired."

Zabini said "don't worry I will let you go to bed soon I just want to show you something first."

Rose left with him and Rose said "you know I really had a good time tonight you are such a gentleman. Not like other boys our age they can be so childish."

Zabini said "I guess being raised only by mum makes me realize what girls really want."

Rose asked "and what is that? What do you think girls want?"

Zabini said "they want to be told they are pretty and treated both with respect but also like they are precious. They want someone who is strong, attractive and powerful. Wealth never hurts and they want to be taken cared of but they also want someone to take charge sometimes."

Rose said "that seems a bit general to me a guy doesn't have to be anything but kind and loving to make me like him the rest is just frosting on the cake. It is nice but not necessary."

They had been walking as they talked and Rose was very familiar as to where they were heading she chuckled and said "if you think we are going to your dorm to shag you are very much mistaken. I enjoyed myself tonight but I am not going to shag you."

Suddenly strong arms grabbed her from behind and said "oh Really you spread your legs easily enough for Snape now it's our turn."

Rose said "Draco let go of me. Blaise don't let him do this."

Blaise laughed and grabbed her breast and squeezed them painful making her cry out more in fear then in pain.

Rose said "Draco you are a purist what do you think your parents, your father is going to do when he hears about this. How you dirtied yourself with a half blood. Not only a half blood but a Potter. Possibly mixed blood creating a child. You and I both know what will happen. You will be disinherited, thrown out on your ear with out a penny to your name. Do you really think any of your friends would take you in knowing you soiled your self with a half blood. Forcing yourself on me is Rape that is punishable in Azkaban. Moody isn't far away I am sure he would love to send the two of you there to rot in a cell. Blaise how proud will your mother be of you to know you raped a girl while Draco held me down."

The boys were looking at each other and Rose said "you know what I am saying is true both of you now let me go."

Suddenly a firm yet quiet low voice asked "what is going on here?"

Zabini lowered his hands and Draco let Rose go.

Rose said "Nothing. Blaise and Draco they were just trying to scare me. They were only teasing. They don't realize it takes much more to frighten me then just a couple boys pulling a prank."

Snape looked at the three of them but there was real fear in Rose's swimming eyes that were filled with unshed tears.

Draco said "yeah it was just a joke. Just trying to give her a scare."

Zabini said "just a prank. It is late we should probably get to bed."

Snape nodded once and Draco and Zabini quickly left for the Slytherin dorms.

As soon as they were gone Rose embraced Snape she was shaking he wrapped his arms around her and led her to his room and sat her down on the sofa.

Snape said "tell me what really happened."

Rose said "I was stupid I trusted him to be a decent human being. I was an idiot he told me he had something to show me and we were talking as we walked I wasn't really paying attention where we were going but once I realized we were headed down to the dungeons. I told him I had enjoyed the night but it wasn't going to lead to anything that is when Draco grabbed me from behind and they made it rather clear what they intended to do. I used my two best weapons my mind and my mouth. I went on about how they both would be arrested and how Draco would be disinherited by his parents because of who and what I am. Mostly I was stalling I had hoped you would come by soon. I knew they would give up if you showed up."

Snape asked "what if I hadn't come in time? What if I had already gone to bed? Rose those two idiot boys could have hurt you, They could have raped you."

Rose embraced him tighter and said "but they didn't and you did come and save me."

Snape said "I don't want you to ever be alone with them again."

Rose said "I won't I thought Blaise was different that he was a gentleman. A good Slytherin like you. That is why I went to the ball with him. I probably should have gone with Neville he is too frightened of you to try anything. I am not even sure he sees the difference between boys and girls yet. This would never have happened with him that is for sure."

Snape said "From now on you stay close to your real friends. I don't want something like this happening again. I can't always be there to save you. They will be punished for what they tried to do."

Rose asked "do you have to punish them it is just I am so embarrassed about it already. Can't we just forget it. Nothing actually happened."

Snape said "No my little flower. They have to be punished I will not notify their families but they will both be punished."

Rose fell asleep in Snape's arms but he couldn't sleep he just kept thinking about what almost happened. What Malfoy and Zabini had almost done to his precious little flower. The mother of his children. The girl he loved, his reason for living. They would never forget the punishment he came up with. They would never even think of hurting Rose or any other girl ever again.

Chapter 15

The next morning Rose was quiet at breakfast when Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down.

Harry said "Good morning Rose did you have a good night at least. Ron and Hermione had a fight and I am really confused about how mine turned out."

Rose shrugged and said "I guess it mostly was alright but you were right about Blaise I shouldn't have gone with him. He isn't nice like he seemed at first."

Ron asked "what did he do to you?"

Rose shook her head and said "Nothing I don't want to talk about it. Harry have you figured out your egg yet. I told you I would give you until Christmas and now Christmas is over."

Harry said "I still have months to figure it out."

Rose said "You still have to figure out what you are going to do once you figure out the clues. That could take months. Look if you want me to tell you how to figure out the clue I will I won't tell you what to do about them once you find out the clues I won't completely cheat but well the screaming has to be muffled with water then you have to listen to it under water. I found a bath was easy enough but the clues are in the form of a song like poem and you have to figure out what it means it might be different for each of us I don't know but once you figure out the clues then you have to figure out how you are going to get through the task. I am not sure about that part myself."

The Slytherin point counter drained of more then a few hundred points.

Hermione said "some Slytherin just messed up big time. They are 200 points less. Oh my god where is Creavey when you need a camera."

Draco and Zabini entered the great hall each wearing a sandwich board that read "I like to molest innocent trusting girls."

Rose's face went ashen as she saw them come in she shook her head and ran out of the great hall in tears.

A troll could have connected her reaction to the sandwich boards.

Harry got up but it was George who said "I am going to kill them."

Fred shouted "they hurt our Rose."

They were far from the only ones it seemed nearly the entire school and the delegates from both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were seethingly angry with Draco and Zabini.

Moody happened to be in the hall and was very interested in the reaction it seemed everyone even the other Slytherins had found the idea of the two boys taking advantage of Rose Potter as so terrible that they forgot their differences. But things were escalating quickly and suddenly Rose came back in. She went to the front of the room and as loud as she could she screamed at the top of her lungs. It was high and shrill but everyone turned to her and quieted.

She looked around the room for a moment then said "Everyone listen and listen closely because I am not going to repeat this. Draco and Blaise didn't rape me or anyone else. They may have intended to I don't know, I don't know what they were thinking. But they didn't do it. I appreciate the outrage that you all feel for someone being hurt in that kind of way. But they didn't actually do anything. Malfoy and Zabini why don't you go take those ridiculous things off before someone kills you. You got everyone's attention but it is not in the best taste."

They didn't need to be told twice the two boys ran out of the great hall.

Rose went over to Snape who was in the back of the room took his hand without saying a word and he let her lead him away.

Snape said "I.."

Rose snapped "don't talk to me right now."

She just kept hold of his hand and led him through the castle.

They stopped at the Gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office she gave the password and then led him up and opened the door. Dumbledore was not there yet. Rose led him to one of the chairs and said "sit down."

He sat and Rose paced Dumbledore soon arrived and Rose said "He is your employee, friend and former student. Maybe you can talk some sense into him. I told him to let it go but he didn't and almost got two students killed by the rest of the student body."

Snape said "you took me to the head masters office for punishment?"

Rose turned to him and said "I can't rightly turn you over my knee. Withholding sex from you is a punishment to me not just you and I don't have it in me to punish you anyway. But Albus, Sorry Dumbledore is your boss and former Headmaster he has known you since you were 11 years old and damn it Severus it is one thing to take points, give detention even revoke their Hogsmead visits or ban them from the quidditch team. but making them wear those signs not only put their lives in danger did you even consider how it made me feel. What everyone would think about me? How stupid I had to be to get into that situation. You say you love me but then you do something that you had to know would only hurt me. Alright I am leaving, you deal with him."

Rose left the office she ran into Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Fred and George.

Harry said "tell us the truth what really happened last night."

Rose said "Nothing happened not really. Look Blaise and Draco just got a little over excited and a bit too hands on for my liking they didn't want to take no for an answer but someone came by and I left so nothing happened."

Ginny asked "but it came really close to happening didn't it?"

Rose looked down at her hands and blushed and said "I should have known better he was just really nice to me and he said he had something to show me before I went to bed. I was talking like I always do. He got me talking about the babies and stuff. I wasn't really paying attention where we were going. When Draco grabbed me from behind and Blaise grabbed my chest and the two of them said some rather crude things but then someone came by and they let go of me and I left. Those signs were meant as part of their punishment he didn't realize everyone would react like that. But if he had not showed up I don't know if they would have gone through with it or not. Guys that age are mostly all talk but they certainly made me believe they were going to."

Ginny said "they are jerks you stay away from them Rose."

Rose said "I will. I was going to come back to Hogwarts next year but now I don't know. I am not sure I want to. All I want is to go home and be with my babies and never leave. I don't want to be in the tournament anymore. I never really did in the first place. But there is that stupid magical contract to consider which means I have to stay. And I already told Professor Dumbledore and Madam Maxime I want to come back next year."

George said "we will make sure no one ever tries to hurt you."

Fred said "Yeah no one is ever going to hurt our Rose."

Rose smiled and hugged them and said "thanks. Come on the butterbeers are on me."

Ginny said "we can't go to Hogsmead it isn't an authorized visit."

Rose said "since when does that matter. I leave the school when ever I feel like it."

Hermione asked "and how do you do that?"

Rose said "well I have two things called feet I lift one and put it in front of the other and then do the same with the other and repeat. it is called walking. But then I don't suppose that is in a book."

Hermione said "I meant how do you get past Filtch or the rest of the staff."

Rose led them into an empty classroom and pulled out a parchment from her pocket and said "the secret of my success."

Ron asked "what is it."

Rose said "something I made up last year when I was so missing everyone at Hogwarts. I call it the true seers guide to Hogwarts."

Then she pointed her wand at the parchment and said "Dovewing will never die."

Suddenly markings appeared on the parchment and Rose unfolded it.

Fred laughed and said "it's like the marauders map."

Rose said "it is where I got the idea for it. But it is not just Hogwarts. It depends on how you unfold it as to where it shows and what password you use."

Harry asked "where else does it show?"

Rose said "that is my secret."

George said "wait a second there are more secret passages on your map then on the marauders map."

Rose smirked and said "really now I wonder why that is. Let's see where some of them lead. Well there is the one under the whomping willow that leads to the shrieking shack. There is the one from the one eyed witch that leads to Honeydukes though a rather tight squeeze at times. This one I think would be the best for us to use the entrance is just around the corner and leads out to a cave on the out skirts of Hogsmead a good size cave that is dry. Then there is the one..."

Rose stopped talking and got a far off look then said in little more then a whisper "Oh Hagrid."

Rose shook her head and said "change of plans. Hagrid needs us somehow the horrible Skeeter woman found out about him and wrote it up and the mail just arrived."

Ron asked "what did she make up about Hagrid."

Rose said "he is half giant and she just revealed it to the world. He is beside himself he needs us. He needs to know it doesn't change how we feel about him."

They all went to comfort Hagrid he was very drunk and sobbing Harry asked "I don't understand why this is upsetting you Hagrid."

Ron said "Giants are well big dumb and dangerous no offense Hagrid."

Hagrid nodded and Rose said "that might be so. Giants are not like wizards and witches they have their own ways and traditions some might say they aren't as intelligent or that they can be dangerous I certainly would not want to fight one. But half giants are not like that. They take much more after their human side. I have always suspected both Hagrid and Madam Maxime were half giants but I don't suppose she will ever admit it. Harry you know how our world views Remus well it is much the same about giants and half giants face the same fear and discrimination that anyone faces that might be considered dangerous. It is only natural Madam Maxime won't admit it out loud. But for anyone who knows Hagrid at all knows he isn't dangerous. He is kind and caring it is true he has a soft spot for what most would call dangerous creatures. Sometimes he doesn't know his own strength. And sometimes he cooks things us mere humans can't consume. But he is nothing but a big teddy bear he would never purposely hurt any one."

Ginny said "yeah you don't worry Hagrid we all still love you. You are like an overgrown uncle to all of us."

Hermione said "If I could get my hands on that Skeeter woman I would ring her neck. I just don't understand how she could have found out. Dumbledore bared her from the school after her last article came out."

Fred said "clearly she is finding a way."

George said "there is more then one way in and out of the castle maybe she knows a few."

Rose smirked and said "maybe there is a way we can find out. Harry do you still have the marauders map."

Harry shook his head and said "Professor Moody asked to borrow it."

Rose said "we will have to use mine then. Oh and don't tell anyone not Moody or anyone that I have it I don't fully trust him. It took a lot of work to make this."

Rose activated the map and unfolded it then she "Oops wrong location."

She cleared it turned it over and activated it again and said "that is better. Alright Skeeter where are you?"

They all searched the map and after a while Rose huffed and said "she isn't here at least right now. But I will keep looking. Hagrid if you want me to talk to Madam Maxime about this I can."

Hagrid shook his head and said "No I understand why she don't want anyone to know. Look what happened to me I don't want that to happen to her. She is a head mistress she could lose her position."

Rose nodded and said "alright I understand. Is there anything we can do for you Hagrid are you hungry."

Hagrid said "I'm a bit tired if you would all go I'd like to have a lie down."

Ron said "that is probably for the best you can sleep it off."

Rose hugged him and then they all left Harry said as they walked back to the castle "we have to stop her somehow."

Hermione said "we will we know for a fact she won't be able to resist coming to the second task we will find her and confront her then."

Rose said "I am starving is it lunch yet."

Ron said "Nearly lets go to the great hall."

Rose groaned and said "everyone is going to stare at me this is all so embarrassing."

Fred said "you are not the one who should be embarrassed."

Ginny said "No it's those two jerks that should be. They had to know what they were trying to do was wrong."

Rose said "sometimes guys use the wrong head to think with."

George said "Yeah we do but that is no excuse for what they were planning on doing to you. There have been plenty of girls that have gotten me all hot and bother but I never once tried to force myself on anyone."

Rose took his hand and smiled up at him and said "that is because you are a Weasley and there are no men better in this world then Weasley men."

George chuckled and asked "are you flirting with me Rose?"

Rose said "Maybe a little but only a little. Severus is still my love."

Ginny said "I don't understand what you see in him. He's old and well, Snape."

Rose said "Love is both blind and ageless. I can't help loving him and I am fortunate that he loves me to. At least he says he does. It is kind of hard to really know."

Harry asked "Do you doubt his feelings for you."

Rose said "sometimes I think he is more in love with the memory of mum and me looking so much like her he kind of transfers that love on to me. You know they were best friends as children. Even before they came to Hogwarts they grew up on the same neighborhood. Once they got to school mum was sorted into Gryffindor and Severus was sorted into Slytherin. The war was only in it's infancy at that time and they were mostly ignorant of it. I mean they were only 11. But they swore to always be friends even though they were in rival houses. And it worked for a while but they couldn't be little kids forever. And out side of the school as well as in the war was growing just as they were. Severus was in love with mum but mum only saw him as a dear friend, one who was beginning to make bad mistakes becoming friends with the wrong people. People that would lead him to a very dark path. By the time at the end of their 5th year they had drifted very far apart and things were said and done that I know he regrets with all his soul. They never saw each other or spoke again but he is still in love with her deep down. Sometimes our actions and words even in our youth can have lasting and hurtful results. He has told me I am his second chance at love and happiness. So who knows maybe he really loves me or maybe it is just mum he sees in me that he loves. It is hard to say but I love him regardless. That doesn't mean I can't flirt from time to time just a little. After all I shagged Bill there is no reason I can't shag the rest of his brothers."

Ginny said "Oh yes there is mum would kill you. She made you promise not to shag any of my brothers."

George said "You would have to remind her about that."

Rose giggled and said "it doesn't matter. Fudge will force Severus to resign if we become romantically involved again while I am a student. So I am not allowed to be with anyone because Severus is rather jealous and he is no boy scout."

Fred asked "what does that mean?"

Rose said "he is not afraid to use means that could cause pain or injury to anyone who over steps what he feels is appropriate behavior with me. Sometimes he can be rather possessive when it comes to me. I know it is only because he is afraid to lose me like he lost mum. Still it is one of his traits I am not overly fond of. I am suppose to be the girl he loves and the mother of his children. I am not supposed to be something he owns."

Ginny said "Rose it doesn't sound like your relationship with Snape is completely healthy."

Rose said "no relationship is perfect except maybe your parents. The thing about relationships if they are going to last for a long time it takes work on both sides. A give and take as each person changes. And people do change over time. Your parents have been together since they were in school and they seem to be just as much in love now as they did then but they aren't the same people they were. It is because they accept each other through all of there changes and learn to love all the new things about each other."

Hermione asked "you really think Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have the perfect marriage."

Rose said "I am sure they have their ups and downs like everyone else Marriage is never an easy thing but I think they have the closest thing to a perfect marriage that I have ever seen. It takes a lot more then just love to make a marriage work and they know that. Do you really think anyone else would put up with Mr. Weasley's obsession of muggle things or Mrs. Weasley's slightly over bearing nature. How many people do you know would have stayed together for so long on the shoe string budget they live on and have 7 children, Foster two teenagers and 5 babies and still love each other in the end. Financial problems are the number one reason for divorce, infidelity is the second but the Weasley's don't seem to have a problem with either. No one knows how to stretch money like Mrs. Weasley maybe they don't have the best of everything but they always have clothes on their backs a roof over their head and food in their bellies. They love all of there children and they love each other. You can't deny there are no two people more loving and accepting. So maybe their marriage isn't perfect but it is pretty close."

Ron said "Yeah mum and dad are pretty great but it couldn't hurt if they were a little rich."

Rose said "Ron money is not everything in fact it causes more problems then it solves most of the time. Sure it would be nice if you could afford new things but then it is so easy to lose control over that. Soon you are buying things not because you need them or even want them it is just because it is new and before you know it you have no more money and further more you are never satisfied with what you have. You should have seen Dudley he is the perfect example of that."

Harry said "Yes he was and probably still is. He would get dozens of gifts on his birthday and Christmas or sometimes just for no reason. The last birthday we spent with him he got 39 presents. Most he had broke or discarded within a week and he was whining to get the newest and best version of something all the time. But once he got it he lost interest and went on to the next thing. He even had a second bedroom just for his broken and discarded things while Rose and I were forced to share the cupboard under the stairs."

Rose said "it was quiet snug just the two of us in that cupboard. I doubt we would both fit in it now. We have grown since then and we barely fit by the time we left."

Hermione said "it is a wonder that you both aren't claustrophobic having to live in a cupboard for ten years."

Rose said "I don't know it was actually the only place I ever felt safe in that house. There were a lot of spiders though. They were just little house spiders but the cupboard always seemed to be full of them."

They got to the great hall and sure enough everyone was staring at Rose and murmuring.

Rose said "this is a bad idea."

Harry put his arm protectively around her and said "just ignore them you can't starve yourself."

Rose sat down with Harry and her friends no sooner had she sat down then Maxime came to her and wanted to talk to her in private.

Rose left with Maxime but instead of going to the carriage they went to Dumbledore's office. He was not alone. Zabini's mother and Draco's parents were there as was Draco and Zabini. Snape, Moody and Fudge. Dumbledore was there too of course.

Maxime said "Rose you tell us the truth of what happened last night."

Rose asked "what do you think happened last night? What has everyone said?"

Dumbledore said "the stories seem to conflict about what happened. We would like to hear in your words what happened. Just tell us the truth Rose no one is angry with you."

Fudge said "if these boys violated you. You need to tell us and they will be punished."

Lucious said "from what I understand this girls is more then willing to spread her legs for anyone. but my son knows better then to lower him self to her level."

Rose glared at Lucious boy did she want to tell him off but she turned to Fudge and asked "what kind of punishment?"

Moody said "expulsion, their wands destroyed and a minimum of 6 months in Azkaban."

Rose looked at Draco and Blaise then turned back to Dumbledore and said "Nothing happened. Blaise was a perfect gentleman all evening he was my date for the ball. He was very nice to me. I don't believe I spoke more then a few words to Draco all evening. But it was rather short but cordial greetings. After the ball Blaise and I went for a walk before heading to separate beds but the boys being boys thought they would pull an innocent prank on me and try to scare me. It was nothing really Draco and Blaise didn't do anything wrong except being teenage boys and not always realizing the consequences to their actions. I know neither of them would have done anything of the sort they are being accused of. I do not doubt it looked bad when Professor Snape saw us and it is rather obvious the conclusion he came up with. But nothing happened. Escorting me to the ball is one thing but both Blaise and Draco they know my blood status and their own do not match up in an appropriate manner for their and their families belief's. Friends are one thing, lovers quiet another. And Mr. Malfoy don't believe everything you read. My promiscuity is vastly exaggerated. Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Zabini you need not worry neither of your sons soiled themselves with me all that happened was a stupid prank and frankly I would like to put it behind me, I am sure they would too and I think they have been punished enough already. They had points taken and were humiliated in front of the rest of the school. That is more then enough punishment for a prank."

Dumbledore asked "are you sure that is what happened Rose?"

Rose said "yes Draco and Blaise they might be hormonal adolescent boys and I might have looked rather attractive in my dress robes, maybe even enough for them to think thoughts they shouldn't, but they didn't do anything. I understand why you are all so upset about this. If they had done what they are being accused of it would be a horrible thing but they didn't do it and I am sure they never will, to me or anyone ever. They are good boys really but just like any teenagers they don't always use the best judgment. Please can't we all just let it go. It is embarrassing for all of us involved."

Mrs. Zabini said "I think that would be the best for everyone. That we just put it behind us and get on with our lives. But Blaise you be more careful about the pranks you pull. If this girl was not so honest things could have ended much differently."

Blaise said "Yes Mother."

Narcissa said "the same goes for you Draco I know you would never do such a thing but to play a prank that relied on a girl's honesty to keep you out of Azkaban and expelled it was reckless. You need to be more careful."

Rose said "I am not always truthful, I try to be as much as possible but with something this serious something that would effect so many lives not just now but in the future too. I had to tell you what I did. Draco and Blaise they don't exactly run in the same circle as me and my friends. In fact I believe they all hate each other. Most of my friends and family are Gryffindors and they are Slytherins but that doesn't mean I want them to face that punishment especially for something they didn't do. Maybe if I were smart and cunning like a Slytherin I would say they did do it and have both of you pay me off for my silence. You are both very wealthy I am sure you could afford it. But that is not the kind of person I am. I am a Dovewing no matter if the house is closed or not or if I am going to Hogwarts or not it is what I am nothing will change that."

Moody said "you are a strange girl who frequently speaks in riddles but doesn't like to see people get hurt."

Rose smirked and said "that is very true. There are many things I would do and have done to make sure people don't get hurt. My biggest regret so far is that Dovewing had to close. It was where I belonged where I will always belong without it I am like a ship cast on the sea with out a rudder or compass to guide me. But I get by day to day the best I can."

Chapter 16

Draco asked "is it true what you said?"

Rose said "that depends on what you are talking about I have said many things."

Draco said "when you lost your temper a while back and wanted to duel me you said Salizar Slytherin was the father of your children."

Rose said "Yes and no. Dovewing is or was a house that had different lessons then the rest of the houses at the school the ancient old magics are persevered in Dovewing. One of the disciplines is reproductive magic. It is far more then just sex and having babies but that is part of it. There are ancient rites and rituals. When it became clear that the sacred 28 were rather quickly dying out. Don't deny it we all know it is true there is just so long you can inter marry without including new blood and not disappear. Well the point is that when it became clear some certain actions were taken that in hopes that someday Dovewing would have a resurgence, special magical artifacts were created to house the genetic material of the sacred 28 also the two male founders of the school Slytherin and Gryffindor. The sacred 28 believed only a pureblood witch would have the rare qualities needed to become a Dovewing. They didn't take me into account. However my father was pureblood even if my mother was muggleborn. I wish I could remember her. Anyway, I am getting off the point. These magical artifacts when used properly during the reproductive lessons make it so the child conceived is fathered by which ever artifact you use. That is how my eldest son Silvester Albus Slytherin was born. Now I am a fraternal twin so genetically I am more predisposed to having multiples then the average person. That being said no one me the least of all expected to give birth to Quadruplets all fraternal. Very early in my second year Minister Fudge made it so certain lessons had to be postponed until 6th and 7th year. I was not happy about it and I believe I said I was going to continue my lessons anyway. I can be a bit stubborn at times. I don't know why he made a fuss about it during my second year and not my first. Except that two more girls had been sorted in to Dovewing and unlike me they had parents that might object to their 11 year old daughters having children and having sex with their professors. But whatever the reason the reproductive lessons were canceled until 6th year. I however did get pregnant but not by my lessons by my lover. So to answer your question my oldest son is the son of Salizar Slytherin but my 4 youngest are the children of my lover. Things are going to get rather complicated next year seeing as I am coming back to Hogwarts and the minister has made it clear my lover and I can not be together while I am a Hogwarts student but I suppose I am simply going to have to be patient. Not my strongest virtue."

Fudge said "it is something you will have to learn I will not budge on my view you can not be together romantically while he is a professor and you are a Hogwarts student. If you are returning to Hogwarts as a student and he remains a professor you can not be together. You will both have to use self control. Now if all of this is settled I must be going. You two boys no more pranks. Especially ones that can be misunderstood so easily."

Blaise and Draco said together "yes sir."

Fudge left Narcissa said "Draco I don't want to tell you who you can be friends with but perhaps it would be better to keep your distance from this girl. We don't want anyone to actually believe this ridiculous story. No offense meant I am sure you are a lovely girl. I just don't want my Draco mixed up in any kind of scandal"

Rose smiled and said "I understand I am a mother too you know and three out of five of my children are boys. Of course they are all babies right now but if they were surrounded by something like this I would want them to distance themselves too. But you needn't fear Draco and I we are not what you would call very close. Other then exchanging greetings as we pass in the corridor we don't really interact. And besides going to the ball together the same can be said about Blaise. They are both very attractive boys and I know I am not bad to look at either but looking is not the same as doing. I think that is something we all need to remember."

Lucious said "good keep it that way. You are all teenagers and attractive do not think you are invincible terrible things can happen at any age. Come Narcissa we are going Draco walk us out."

Blaise said "Rose for what it is worth I am sorry."

Rose smiled and said "I know. Why don't you go walk your mum out."

They left leaving Dumbledore, Maxime, Snape, Moody and Rose still in the office.

Moody said "you worded that story very well but was any of it true?"

Rose smirked at him and said "I was not going to let them be expelled have their wands broken and thrown into Azkaban for being two randy teenage boys who had drunk to much and were attracted to a pretty girl there own age just because they went about letting me know they fancied me in the wrong way. And Nothing did happen except perhaps a little forceful groping."

Snape said "Rose if I had not shown up when I did it could have escalated quickly."

Rose said "I don't think so I have talked myself out of worse situations then that. They were nearly ready to let me go anyway when you showed up. The punishment you gave them will make sure they never do it again to me or any other girl."

Maxime said "why is it you always find trouble."

Rose said "I don't go looking for trouble it just always finds me. That is something me and Harry have in common. Trouble always finds us. But don't worry madam next year I will no longer be your problem. I will be Professor Dumbledore problem again even though Dovewing doesn't exist anymore being here has made me realize that I belong at Hogwarts. I don't know what house I will be in. Cassie and Luna were transferred to Ravenclaw I would assume if there has been any more students they have been put in other houses that they would do well in even if they are really supposed to be in Dovewing."

Dumbledore said "yes they have the hat let me know about it. There are several more. Still not very many but more then when you left."

Rose sighed and said "I'm starving I missed both breakfast and lunch now maybe I will go down to the kitchen and see if the houseelves can make me a sandwich or something."

Dumbledore said "I am sure they will be more then happy to."

Rose turned to Snape and said "I will see you later Severus."

Then she embraced him and said "I still don't approve of those signs but I know you were only looking out for me."

Snape smiled and said "You are mine no one else's. I won't allow two idiot teenagers to attack you without punishment."

Rose said "I am sure they got the message loud and clear. I will see you tonight after dinner my fellow school mates are probably lost without me not understanding a word anyone is saying. My job is never done."

She kissed him again then left.

Chapter 17

Rose found Harry, Ron and Hermione in the library studying.

Rose said "you do know it is the holiday break don't you."

Harry said "while you were talking with Madam Maxime I took a quick bath and figured out the clues we are looking for a way I can breath underwater for an hour."

Ron asked "How are you going to do it."

Rose said "I am not sure yet. I am pretty good at transfiguration, but human transfiguration is really hard and can go terribly wrong if you don't really know what you are doing and well if you change your self into an animal then you don't have the mind of a human anymore plus how would I get what ever is taken. I could possibly use a bubble head charm that is probably the easiest or there is always gilly weed but it might not last the whole hour there is some debate on the effects of fresh water verses saltwater but it would be not only the most effective but the fastest way and you still have use of your hands, I am sure Neville would know a lot about it he is brilliant when it comes to Herbology if you have any questions about it you could ask him. But well if there are merepeople in the black lake and we know there is the giant squid what else might be in the lake that could prove problematic to us. I think Grindylows are a safe bet not only is this there native territory merepeople tend to keep them as pets. One Grindylows wouldn't be a problem but they tend to swim in packs. So I have to figure out a way to defend myself from them. I don't think it would be too difficult of course spells might not work the same in water. We might want to take a small knife with us so we can free the thing they have taken if it might be tied to something."

Hermione said "you have really thought this out haven't you."

Rose said "yes I have now I can't tell you want to do Harry it is up to you. You are your own person but knowing your skill level I would advise Gilly weed or the bubblehead charm. I know Fleur is using the bubble head charm Cedric probably will too. It is the most obvious spell to use."

Harry asked "what does gillyweed do exactly?"

Rose said "well you have to eat it. It looks horrible, tastes worse and nearly impossible to get down. It is a lot like chewing plant tasting rubber tails but it gives you gills and webbed feet like giant flippers and webbed hands. The changes could allow you to move much faster and easier through the water but you won't be able to speak. So spells need to be thought about very clearly and you can mouth them so that might help but only air bubbles will come out of your mouth. So you might want to practice a couple basic non verbal spells like the stunning spell that might work for the Grindylows if it works the right way underwater. I have never tried it or seen it but I think it is reasonable to think it would work."

Hermione asked "is it difficult to get Gillyweed?"

Rose said "apothecaries usually carry it. It isn't terribly expensive also it is a native water plant so if you know what you are looking for you might be able to find it in the shallows of the lake it self. But I think there is an apothecary in Hogsmead or you could order some from Diagon Alley. There is plenty of time to place your order and them to get it to you. But you should practice the bubble head charm just in case you can't get it. Look I am going to Hogsmead tomorrow it is an approved visit there are a few things I need to get why don't you come with me. It might be the last chance we have before the second task I don't think there are any more visits planned until afterward."

Harry said "it sounds like a good idea to me."

Hermione asked "what are you getting."

Rose said "there is this book that I ordered a while back they were out I just got a notice that it is in now I want to make sure it is the right edition before I pay for it. Also I think I want to get a wrist holster for my wand and I need to get a small knife for the second task. You know what they take might be tied to something a knife could be useful to cut the rope."

Ron said "You always think of everything."

Rose smirked and said "Maybe not everything but I try to be as thorough as I can be. Look I am tired of being inside there are a couple hours before dinner and it isn't snowing right now. I really want to go flying I think it will clear my head about what happened earlier."

Harry said "that actually sounds great I will go with you maybe we could toss around the quaffle a bit maybe use the quidditch pitch."

Rose said "the quidditch pitch is off limits but we could probably use the practice field. Are you two coming?"

Hermione said "I would rather stay inside where it is warm."

Rose chuckled she knew only too well that Hermione was afraid of flying and said "we will meet you at dinner then."

Rose and Harry went to get their brooms when Fred and George found out Harry and Rose were planning go flying they got their brooms too so the entire Gryffindor quidditch team were going out to fly with Rose.

Rose met them out on the practice field. She laughed when she saw all of them and said "I guess there will be more then just the two of us. All I grabbed was a Quaffle and the pitch is off limits but I guess we all can toss it around unless anyone knows where we could get a full set."

Katie said "the quaffle will be just fine. But it looks like we have a full team here if someone would cover for keeper."

Rose said "I might just be an alright keeper."

Harry laughed and said "Rose is her teams keeper and team captain according to her letters she hasn't lost a single match."

Rose said "I don't like boasting Harry unless it is about my babies. Mrs. Weasley sent pictures of them for Christmas do you want to see them they are all absolutely gorgeous."

Angelina said "maybe later lets play I have been dying to get up on a broom."

Rose started giggling when Fred said "I could have helped you with that last night I had a rather hard broomstick you could have rode."

Angelina snapped "get your minds out of the gutter both of you."

Then without warning she threw the quaffle hard at Fred's head but Rose zoomed up and caught it before it could hit him and threw it back laughing.

They all were soon flying and tossing the ball around. When it was time for dinner they all went inside.

Chapter 18

Alicia said "I heard you are thinking about coming back to Hogwarts next year. If you do you should join Gryffindor and try out for the team. We are going to need a new keeper with Wood gone."

Rose said "yes I am coming back but I don't know if I will be put in Gryffindor I am not entirely sure how it is going to work plus I think Ron wants to try out for keeper."

Ron said "Rose I am no where as good as you and why can't you just pick which house you would be in. What with Dovewing closed you would be great in Gryffindor."

Rose said "I think I would be alright in any of the houses but they aren't really where I am supposed to be. I was thinking about Ravenclaw it is where Luna and Cassie are. I don't know I guess I will just have to figure it all out. Of course Hufflepuff dorms are near the kitchen if I get a midnight craving it would be really easy to sneak into the kitchens for a snack."

Hermione said "now you sound like Ron thinking with your stomach. What about Slytherin?"

Harry said "Hermione my sister isn't going to be a Slytherin."

Hermione said "she said she would do well in any house that includes Slytherin."

Rose smiled and said "Slytherin does have one upside but after today I think Slytherin is out of the question."

Ron asked "what could possibly be an upside to being in Slytherin."

Rose blushed and giggled Harry groaned and said "don't even say it. Besides you can't unless you want to get him fired or be sent home."

Rose shrugged and said "I know hey pass the stew Ron it smells delicious. Nothing makes me hungrier then flying. The cold wind in your face and a broomstick under neither you. Dozens of feet in the air. There is nothing better. It clears the mind and makes the worries of your life seem a million miles away."

Harry smiled and said "yeah I know there is nothing better."

Rose smirked and said "well there is one thing better but you haven't experienced it yet. But I am sure my handsome brother it won't be too much longer before you have to beat the girls wanting to get into your pants off with a stick. You are after all the famous one and only Harry Potter. The brother of the amazing, Talented, brilliant, beautiful, Skilled, Sexy and humble Rose Potter. You know that is why you are so famous don't you it is because I am your sister."

Harry laughed and said "Oh really so that is the reason. I should have realized it had nothing to do with me it was all about you."

Rose scrunched her nose up at him and smirked and said "Of course you are adorable and that doesn't hurt."

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes and said "I am not adorable. baby's, puppies and kitten's are adorable. Can't you use a better word to describe me."

Rose said "How about cute. or precious or huggable."

Harry said "they are hardly masculine."

Rose giggled and said "that is because you are 14 you are too young to be worried about being masculine. You are still just a baby really."

Harry scoffed and said "I am older then you. And I have faced far more danger then you have."

Rose said "You are only a little more then two minutes older then me and you have no idea the danger's I face everyday besides girls mature faster then boys. It is a known fact. You will always be the innocent 5 year old boy with messy hair and knobby knees who was so proud of his first pair of glasses to me. My brother who I will do anything to protect. If I had my way I would put you some where very far away from any danger so no one could ever hurt you."

Harry said "there is nothing to protect me from Rose. I am at Hogwarts I am completely safe."

Rose shook her head and said "Harry you spend more time in the hospital wing in the past 4 years then any other student. Hogwarts is not the safest place in the world. You play the most dangerous position in a dangerous game. You seem to find danger where ever you go. Nearly every year by the end of the year you are in the hospital wing for one reason or another."

Harry said "second year I wasn't all the dangerous stuff happened in the middle of the year because of you."

Rose said "yes because I changed what I saw. Or rather Dumbledore put into action things to change what I saw that involved you. I wasn't around last year and how many times did you nearly get killed. Probably too many to count. And now there is this year. Chance brought me back to Hogwarts but now we are both stuck competing in this ridiculous tournament."

Harry said "yeah but we are winning so far. Look I don't know who put our name in but if he or she did it to have us hurt or killed they have to be feeling pretty stupid right now with how well we are doing."

Rose said "there are still two tasks ahead of us Harry. I have given you some suggestions about how to get through the next one but there is still plenty of opportunities for us to get hurt or killed. You know I can't swim well, I might very well drowned and even if I don't the third task is always the hardest we both could die."

Fred said "well that is up lifting."

George said "yeah such happy thoughts."

Harry said "Rose that is not going to happen. We are both going to be just fine."

Rose pulled out her little photo folio that she kept on her that had pictures of the babies and she started crying and said "My babies are going to orphans. I am going to die and they will never remember me just like I can't remember mum. Lily will be told how much she is like me but will always wonder if it is really true or are people just saying that to make her feel better for not having a mum."

Rose was crying loudly now and said "they will never know me and be all alone."

Harry put his arms around her and tried to comfort her saying "Rose calm down you have worked yourself up there is nothing to be so upset about. You aren't going to die and the babies will know you. Please stop crying."

Suddenly Snape was there and picked her up and said "There, there my little flower it is alright. Just calm down take deep breathes and tell me what is wrong."

Rose said "I am going to die and my babies will never know me."

Harry said "She has convinced herself that she is going to die in the next task. And the babies will be all alone and not remember her. I have no idea what set her off we all were just fine happy and joking the next thing she started crying."

Snape said "I will talk to her in private see if I can't calm her. Come my little flower I will take you somewhere you can tell me all about what is upsetting you. My sweet little Rose."

Snape took Rose to his rooms still holding her he sat down on the sofa. She had been through a lot the last 24 hours maybe she was just overwhelmed.

Snape asked "baby what is wrong? Was it a vision? Did you see your own death?"

He hated to ask it but he had to.

Rose shook her head and tried to dry her tears and said "I am just afraid of the next task that I will die and my babies they will be all alone and they will never know me like I don't know mum. Everyone says I am like her but I don't know if that is true because I don't remember her. And I am afraid you only love me because I am like her because of how much we are alike and you love her but not really me."

Snape held her close and said "Oh my Rose It is true I love Lily I always will but I do love you too. And you are very much like her, you look just like her and you have her kindness and fierceness and bravery and your love for your children, she had that too. But you are also very different and I love you for all of it both your likeness and differences. As much as I would have loved for it to be more Lily and I were nothing but close childhood friends. But with you. You have given me everything anyone could ask for. You love me in a way I didn't think possible. You have given me beautiful healthy intelligent children. You have given me a lover I can't get enough of and who for some strange reason finds me of all people sexually attractive. But more then all of that you have given me hope for the future that there really is something great to look forward to. That I will not live the rest of my days alone and miserable. Now let your fears rest about that. I love you my little flower and I always will. Now what about the second task makes you think you are going to die?"

Rose looked into his deep dark eyes and said "the water. I don't like the water."

Snape asked "you are afraid of water? You have never mentioned a fear of water before. Is this something new?"

Rose said "it isn't the water exactly I don't mind the water it self. It is just that well I can't really swim only dog paddle a little. My person will be at the bottom of the lake. I can't swim so I am going to drown and die."

Snape smiled and said "is that all, well that is easily fixed. I will teach you how to swim. There are some very large bath tubs in the castle like small swimming pools they aren't very deep but I can teach you to swim in them. We have almost two months I am sure you can learn to swim well enough by then. We can start tomorrow if you like."

Rose said "I have to go to Hogsmead tomorrow but perhaps in the afternoon you could give me my first lesson."

Snape said "meet me here at 2 and we can have your first swimming lesson. Now is there anything else I can help you with?"

Rose kissed him and said "take me to bed."

Snape smiled and said "what ever you want my little flower."

He carried her into his bedroom and put her down on his bed she still had the folio in her hand and he took it from her and smiled at the pictures and said "they are good strong looking babies all of them."

In one of them Sly had a snake in his hand and he was chasing his sisters with it.

He chuckled and said "Sly likes to tease the girls it seems."

Rose said "they will soon learn how to get back at him they are growing up so fast. Mrs. Weasley can't stand snakes and Sly can't get enough of them. He is a Parselmouth of course just like his daddy. Severus I know you aren't technically his father but when the time comes and you are involved in the babies lives would it be to much to ask to include Sly in anything you do with the others. I don't want him to feel left out."

Snape said "He might not share my genetic makeup but I do consider him my eldest son. It was my body that helped conceive him and I was there when he was born just like with the others. I will try to visit this summer so they can get to know me."

Rose asked "Severus am I doing the right thing?"

Snape looked up from the pictures handing them back to her and said "what do you mean?"

Rose said "holding back the information I know about. Not going after Voldemort right now. Letting Crouch Jr. do the things he is doing and not rescuing Moody."

Snape asked "I thought you said all of that was necessary so the horcrux in your bother could be destroyed. So the dark lord can be killed."

Rose said "I did and it is true but well if the vessel that has the Horcrux is destroyed it will be destroyed too. It is just that this way when Voldemort cast the killing curse at Harry later it only destroys the horcrux but doesn't kill Harry. If Harry were to die then the Horcrux would be destroyed also. I don't want Harry to die I love him he is my brother. But Voldemort he isn't just after Harry he wants to take over the world their could be millions of lives saved if we killed Voldemort now. There is just the cup, snake and Harry left. We know where all of them are we just have to destroy them then we can kill Voldemort. I know what the prophesy says but prophesy's have been wrong before in fact most are. Most of the prophesy has already come to pass but the rest of it that won't happen for a few years but it begins now."

Snape said "Rose with what you have already told us we have done great things Dumbledore feels waiting is the best thing to do at the moment. We need to trust him."

Rose said "if he can't get his hands on Harry he is going to take me instead. I don't know if I am that brave to actually face him."

Snape said "Rose listen to me. You are the bravest girl in the whole world. Bravery is not the lack of fear it is doing what must be done despite being afraid. I know you can do what must be done when the time comes. You know how to make hard decisions and make personal sacrifices for the safety of others. I know that when you face Voldemort you will do it with courage and grace and determination and that you will be smart about what you do and say."

Rose said "how can you have so much faith in me. I am only just a girl after all and he is the darkest wizard in history."

Snape said "because I know you better then anyone else. I know what you will do to protect those you love."

Rose asked "what if I don't? What if I am selfish and only think about how much I love you. Voldemort wouldn't keep us apart. We wouldn't have to keep it secret."

Snape said "Oh my little flower I know that is tempting but you know that is not true. He would use our love for each other and our love for our children to get what he wants. He would use your gift and my position for his benefit. How safe do you think your brother would be then."

Rose said "he wouldn't stand a chance and Harry isn't the kind who would sit back and let innocents suffer in his name. I couldn't hide him in a safehouse or something he wouldn't stay put for long. Voldemort is rather proud of being the heir of Slytherin he might go after Sly. I can't let that happen I can't let him get away in June it can't just be to restore him he has to be killed that night too. I have to figure it all out every last moment I have to plan and every possible outcome. I think saving Cedric life will be the easiest part. I just won't let him get to the cup. He will be disappointed but alive. We have to get the cup from the vault and destroy it. Once all of the champions have entered the maze then you can expose Crouch Jr and rescue Mr. Moody but give us some time first to get further in the maze. Harry and I both have to get to the Triwizard cup at the same time we both have to grab it at the same time. Then the rest is going to be up to me to take care of. Severus I don't know if I will be able to get away alive. He is going to call his deatheaters to him after he is restored. It won't just be me, Harry, Voldemort and Wormtail there will be many others."

Snape said "I will come and be there for you."

Rose said "No you must not. You won't be able to explain and if I fail you need to resume your position as spy. I want to be able to prepare Harry for it but he is terrible at hiding his feelings and thoughts if he knew the truth of what I have planned Voldemort would know something wasn't right and I need him to think everything is just as it appears to be. Harry wears his heart on his sleeve. And most of the time it does him well but not when facing Voldemort he will use it as a weakness not a strength. I can hide my thoughts and feelings well enough. But not Harry. Voldemort won't hurt me right away I don't think. Not with what I have been telling Moody and he has been relaying to Voldemort."

Snape said "Rose I don't want you to do this."

Rose said "we have until the evening of June 24th to figure it all out. If I feel in the slightest that is it not going to work then I will abort my plan and let things happen the way I have seen. Harry gets out alive regardless so there is at least that. We will just have to keep working on the rest. But I really want this to end as soon as it can if it goes on many more people are going to die. You and Dumbledore included. You are my love and Dumbledore is like a combination of a best friend and grandfather to me. I don't want either of you to die. Sirius is my god father I would like to meet him someday. I am very close to Remus and I would love to get to know Tonks better I have only talked to her a few times. And I am not going to let anyone kill my son I don't care if he is the Son of Slytherin his great how many times over nephew isn't going to touch him."

Snape asked "Sly hasn't shown any dark tendencies has he?"

Rose laughed and said "no of course not unless you count Parselmouth which I don't it is not our abilities that define who we are it is our choices. Sly is only two years old it is a little early to know what he is going to turn out like. But he has the best deterrent for turning out bad."

Snape asked "what is that?"

Rose said "us and the Weasley love him to pieces and he is exposed to all kinds of different types of people and things. Being loved and loving and understanding and caring about those who are different are the basis of creating tolerance and love and acceptance in someone. When you don't understand something it can lead to fear. Fear leads to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering."

Snape said "that is very wise did you come up with that on your own."

Rose giggled and said "No a very old wise man named Yoda said that. I just borrowed it from him because it is true."

Snape asked "who is this Yoda I have never heard of him?"

Rose said "well he is actually a character from a muggle movie called star wars. Still some of the things he says are very wise. Maybe we could watch it someday. If we could find a theater that plays old movies. It came out about the time I was born. I saw it on tv once back when I lived with my aunt and uncle and we stayed at a neighbors house Harry signed while we watched so I could understand. Maybe I could teach you some signs the babies know a little. You know babies can communicate much earlier then they can speak if you teach them a few simple signs it helps greatly."

Snape asked "you taught our babies how to sign?"

Rose said "only a few things, Milk, poop, tired, hungry, and love. As they get older I will teach them more but babies as young as six months old can learn simple signs. I had to teach Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Lolly and JoJo what they meant so they would know what the babies meant. It helps greatly in taking care of them. They might not have the vocabulary to express what they want or need but with sign it becomes a bit easier."

Snape asked "what is the sign for love."

Rose crossed her arms over her chest and said "Like this and this is a shorter version with your hand."

Rose lowered her middle and ring finger letting her pinky finger, index finger and thumb stand out.

Rose said "but that is more like slang or something you would do as you are leaving."

Rose raised her hand to her head and said "this mean father."

Then she did the same to her chin and said "this means mother."

Rose took his hand and kissed the palm then he ran it threw her hair that had come undone tucking it behind her ear.

Snape said "I love you so much. You are never going to leave me are you."

Rose said "Never my love. Do you remember I told you I have surprised for you. I wanted to give it to you for Christmas but well I didn't get a chance."

Snape said "You don't have to give me anything having you is enough."

Rose said "well if you don't want it I guess I will just throw it away."

He chuckled and said "I didn't say I didn't want it I just said you don't have to give me anything. So where is it?"

Rose said "with my things in the carriage. Do you want to get it now or wait until tomorrow."

Snape said "we might run into people still it is late but not yet curfew."

Rose said "I will have to face them tomorrow anyway and they will be less likely to bombard me with embarrassing questions around you. If you walk with me back to the carriage."

Snape said "alright but you are staying with me tonight."

Rose said "that sounds wonderful. But I am starving it seems every time I go to eat something keeps me from it I haven't eaten since dinner last night. I never made it to the kitchen this afternoon."

Snape said "we will eat together when we come back."

Snape and Rose walked together to the carriage and he waited outside as Rose went to get his gift. She came back with a beautifully wrapped large box.

Rose said "wait to open it until you get back to your room and be careful it is very fragile."

Snape asked "You are not going to tell me what it is."

Rose said "I will tell you what it isn't. It's not a pet and it is not a book."

They went back to his room and he gently put the box on the table and Rose sat down as he unwrapped and opened it.

The box was wood and ornately decorated in side was a polished mirror like shallow bowl with runes along the edges and out side. He picked it up and beneath it were crystal vials each with a silvery liquid inside.

Rose asked nervously "do you like it. It was rather difficult to find. The memories are my own. Some are true memories those are the clear one the blue ones are memories of good visions. The green ones I am giving to you for safe keeping if something happens to me they are important someone knows about them. They are important for the future they are visions but of a dark nature but reveal very important information that I have not told anyone yet. Please do not look at them unless something happens to me. So do you like it."

Snape hugged her and said "I love it. It is the best gift I have ever received. What memory should I start with."

Rose picked up one of the blue ones and handed it to him and said "this is one of my favorites. One that I want to especially come true."

Snape took it and unsealed it and poured it in to the Pensieve and looked in.

Rose was in a room with many flowers a woman he vaguely recognized as Molly Weasley was with her. Rose was dressed in a wedding dress and Molly said "I always knew you would be the first to marry you have always been the most mature and impatient to start your life."

Rose hugged her and said "don't cry. We all knew this day was coming. and you have been the best mother a girl could ever ask for."

There was a knock on the door and Arthur Weasley entered he was wearing dress robes and said "we are all ready for you Rose."

Rose embraced him and said "I am ready. I have been so ready for so long."

The three of them left the room and Molly hurried off as Arthur and Rose approached a set of doors.

Arthur kissed her cheek and said "I couldn't be prouder of you then if you were my own daughter. I love you sweetheart."

Rose said "I love you too. Let's do this."

They opened the doors and music started Rose took a deep breath as she looked down the aisle at tall dark soon to be husband as she took Snape's hand and looked into his dark eyes the memory faded.

Snape just looked at Rose for a moment a bit surprised to see the younger girl in front of him. Not that the Rose from the vision was terribly old 18 maybe 19 nearly the same age Lily had been when she had died She had looked just like her.

Rose asked "You didn't like it?"

Snape said "I loved it. It's just that is how I see you now in my head I always think of you as a rather small adult it is just the difference in you from the memory and you in reality is a bit striking."

Rose said "there is not much I can do about how young I am. I am growing up as quickly as I can. But you can't rush that sort of thing. Can we eat now and look at more memories later."

Snape chuckled and said "alright my starving little Flower."

Snape sent for some food and it soon appeared on the table.

Snape was looking in the box and asked "what are the purple vials. You told me the clear ones are your true memories. The blue are good visions and the green bad but important visions so what are the purple?"

Rose said "Oh I forgot I included those. They are visions of the past some are good others bad. If you don't want them I will take them away."

Snape said "No I want them seeing what you have seen lets me get to know you better."

Rose said "they aren't all pleasant and most don't even involve me. They might even just be plain old dreams but I don't know I felt they were important enough to save."

Snape said "You gave them to me and they are from your head so I will look at them. What is the oldest memory you have in here."

Rose said "my first vision of you that I can remember. On the surface it isn't entirely what you would consider nice but it helped me during a very hard time. I had it after the first time Vernon raped me. I was in a very bad place internally at the time and even though the vision was not soft and sweet it helped me and I think it was when I first fell in love with you. I know that sounds silly I didn't even know if you were real then. I certainly didn't know I was having visions I thought magic was nothing but fantasy and my world was nothing but silence and pain. But what you said in that vision it got me through the hardest times of my life."

Snape asked "what did I say?"

Rose looked up at him and said " like I said it isn't exactly happy and there isn't much about it that is actually verbal but your words were, I wish I were dead."

Snape asked "that memory brought you comfort and made you love me. I don't think I understand how that could be."

Rose said "I wanted to die because of what Vernon had done to me that vision of you so distraught and I suppose it was more about your resolve to look after me and Harry further into the vision that brought me comfort and made me love you then just the words but to know that I wasn't alone in that feeling of life being to painful that death seemed the only option it gave me hope that someday things would get better that someday the sad quiet dark man would come into my life and protect me, keep me safe and love me. Love me in a way I have never been loved before at least that I could remember. I know now the reasons behind your sadness in that vision it had to have been just after mum and dad where killed for you to be that upset. But it was the first vision I had of you but hardly the last. In fact most of my vision involve you. In one way or another. Good, bad, past, present and future most of them have you in it. You and mum might not have ever been together but I feel like you and I we were meant to be together it is almost as if I was born for you. And everything that happened to me after I was born was to prepare me and mold me into the right person for you."

Snape said "I love you my little flower I am still not sure how you found comfort in my extreme depression after losing Lily but I am happy it helped you. And prevented you from taking your life. My life would not be the same without you."

Rose smiled and asked "would you like to look at more memories or go to bed."

Snape smirked and said "that is actually a hard choice by watching your memories and visions I get to know you in an intimate way simply talking to you can't give me and lets me get to know you better but to take you to bed is always a treat."

Rose said "I have to go to Hogsmead tomorrow It is the last trip for a while you can spend all morning with my memories. Then teach me to swim in the afternoon. Lets go to bed now."

Snape said "You always have the best ideas."

Snape got up and Rose took his hand and led him into the bed room.

Rose frowned at the how dark the mark on his arm was as they lay in bed together.

Rose said "it shouldn't be that dark yet he shouldn't be that strong right now."

Snape took her face in his hands making her look him in the eyes and said "no worries now there is nothing we can do about it at the moment. If he returns in a way you have not seen I will feel it burn and we will make a new plan together. but for now my flower sleep and only good dreams."

Then he kissed her and wrapped her protectively in his arms.

Rose said "I love you Severus."

Snape kissed her head and said "I love you too my beautiful little Rose."

Chapter 18

The next morning as Rose got dressed she asked "Severus do you need anything I am going to be doing a bit of shopping for myself. I can pick something up if you need it."

Snape said "I won't say no to some chocolate cauldrons. What are getting?"

Rose said "Just a few things a book I order a while back came in at Tombs and Scrolls I want to make sure it is the right edition before I pay for it. I had a few things to get for the second task and of course no trip to Hogsmead is complete without stopping in Honeydukes and getting a butterbeer. Harry, Ron and Hermione are coming with me. I have to find a swim suit that won't completely embarrass me or show to many of my scars. I want to look for an arm holster for my wand. Harry asked me to help him find some good gilly weed I guess that is how he plans on getting through the second task But I personally don't know yet. And the idea of walking around in sopping wet cold robes does not appeal to me."

Rose was braiding her hair and said "Have fun looking through my memories. And remember don't look at the green ones they will only upset you. I know they do me."

She finished turned to him and kissed him and he said "Have fun shopping I will see you at two."

Rose left and met up with Harry and the others in the great hall for breakfast.

Harry asked "are you alright."

Rose nodded and said "yeah I guess I kind of freaked out yesterday everything just kind of boiled over and it was too much for me to take. So I hope you are all ready for a day of shopping but I have to be back by two and I have so much shopping to do."

Hermione said "I thought you were just getting a book."

Rose said "well I need a swim suit, and a few things from Durvish and Bangs and Dogweed and deathcap and J. Pippen's and Spintwintches and Honeydukes of course then we can get a butterbeer before heading back to the castle. It isn't like I can just go in to Tombs and Scrolls and not look around."

Harry said "so you invited us to go so we can carry everything."

Rose smirked and said "You are so smart. But you need things too and I am going to make sure you get them. Do you think Sly is too young for his own chess set?"

Ron chuckled and said "maybe wait a few more years."

Rose said "I am trying to think about what I am going to get my babies for their birthday. I mean we have a couple more Hogsmead visits before their birthdays but I am just trying to think about what to get them."

Hermione said "they are only going to be 3 and 2 at that age I think clothes, toys and sweets are probably what you should think of."

Rose said "Mrs. Weasley doesn't like me spending money on baby clothes she says she has plenty she never throws anything away and she has had 7 children."

Ron said "yeah but the clothes have gone through all of us."

Rose said "well maybe I could get one outfit each for them and a special toy and you are right sweets are a given at that age. Heck any age. Sly is the perfect age for a toy broom but the others will want one if he has one. And the quads birthday is before Sly's. Maybe I will write Mrs. Weasley about it. She knows my babies so much better then I do."

Rose sighed and said "It can't be helped I have to go to school and she is great with them. I wish I could make a quick visit for Easter but by then I am going to have to be getting ready for the third task. And the whole reason for me being here is to be an interpreter for the others."

Hermione said "you haven't really been doing your job the last couple days."

Rose said "it couldn't be helped I was in no state to help anyone and I kept getting called to Dumbledore's office then there was the ball. But today is for me and then I will get back to my job. I mean how long can it possibly take Severus to teach me how to swim. It is easy right."

Hermione said "it is easier for some then others. Is that why you need to be back this afternoon? Professor Snape is going to teach you how to swim? I hate to mention this but the lake is freezing the outer part of it is frozen."

Rose said "he said there are some bathtubs in the castle the size of small swimming pools they aren't too deep but they are deep enough and big enough he can teach me to swim in them. One of the reason I lost it yesterday is because I can't swim and if I can't swim then I can't get past the second task."

After eating they left and they weren't the only ones many of both the students and staff left for the village it being the last visit until the spring everyone was finding reasons to go.

Harry and Ron went into Zonko's while Rose and Hermione went into Tomb's and Scroll's the two of them were book worms and they could spend all day in book shops. Surprisingly Rose and Hermione didn't spend to much time in the book shop Rose got the book she order and a few others as did Hermione but they didn't take very long they decided to go on with their shopping without the boys. Rose bought two swim suits one for her swimming lessons with Snape the other for the tournament. She got her holster that would hold both her wand and a small double edged knife she bought. She also bought one for Harry that could fit either on his arm or lower leg. They didn't find what Rose was looking for in Dogwood and Deathcap so they went to the apothecary instead Rose had some business there anyway.

The clerk said "You could have just sent me your order like you normally do."

Rose said "I had to come in for supplies anyway. I used up the last on this batch."

Rose set down her packages to pull something out of her bag It was several small boxes each filled with Vials of potion.

Hermione asked "Rose what is that?"

Rose said "Nothing really just some potions that I sell to the shop. I have 5 children I have to find ways to support them. I am rather talented with potions and because I am still a student they can sell them cheaper then if it was made by an actual potioner that was finished with school."

The clerk said "it will take me awhile to add all of this up if you have more shopping to do I will have it ready when you get back."

Rose pulled out a list and said "I need these as well. We will be back in about a half hour. Come on Hermione we still have to brave Honeydukes that is probably where Harry and Ron have disappeared to."

Rose and Hermione made it to the counter of Honeydukes and they did find Ron and Harry inside. Rose told the woman what she wanted. By the time they were done there it was time to go back to the apothecary he had her things ready and her money.

Harry said "Rose are you nearly done Ron and I were talking and we are both kind of hungry."

Rose said "well do you want to go to the three broom stick or maybe Stew's and Brews."

Ron said "I only have enough for a butterbeer."

Rose said "I will treat and a nice bowl of hot stew and some bread and butter sound pretty good to me."

Ron's stomach growl and Harry said "I guess we are going to Stews and Brews."

Ron blushed and said "I don't know."

Rose said "Look Ron next time you can treat but you are not the only one hungry and cold so no complaining and lets go eat."

Hermione said "You know she is right."

Ron said "yeah she always is."

They all went to the cafe they found a nice table they all could fit at then each ordered a bowl of stew, butterbeer and a loaf of bread with butter for the table that they could all share.

Ron smiled as he finished his stew and said "thanks Rose that really hit the spot and this place isn't nearly as busy as the three broom sticks."

Rose smiled and said "no it is not and the food is good. I only have one more store to go to then I have to head back for my swimming lesson."

Harry asked "what store?"

Rose said "Spintwintches. I need a few things. and to check a few prices on a few things."

Hermione asked "Like what."

Rose said "I am thinking about getting a new broom and my pads are getting a bit small."

Hermione asked "wouldn't it be better to wait until next year. You don't even know what house you are going to be in let alone is they have an opening on their quidditch team or if it will be for keeper. And by then you probably will have grown more."

Rose said "I just want to price them. At the rate my chest is growing I will need new pads even if I buy them in September by the time quidditch season starts in October. I want to see how much they cost here apposed to the store in Diagon alley. If there is anything Mrs. Weasley has taught me it pays to check prices before buying."

Hermione asked "Rose what are you going to do after you finish school?"

Rose smiled and said "Marry Severus and have tons of babies."

Hermione said "I meant what are you going to do for work?"

Rose said "I am not entirely sure but either being a potioner or playing quidditch professionally sounds pretty good right now. We have to decide next year what we are going to specialize in so we can take the right Newt classes. I have always liked the idea of becoming a healer or maybe a teacher at a charms school."

Harry asked "what is charms school."

Rose said "they are privately run schools for children between the ages of 3 to 10 for wizarding children. But they do cost money and really most families homeschool their children until they become old enough to attend Hogwarts or the other schools but charms schools are a good option for those of either two parent working families or single parents of children of that age. They are day schools and all are hooked up to the floo network. there are usually only a few teachers and half a dozen to a dozen students of various ages. They aren't taught magic of course only a little basics it is mostly just general education reading writing sums a bit of history. It is mostly just to keep the children supervised while the parents are at work. I don't know if they are regulated or not with a curriculum but well it is one of the things I might want to do. I am also thinking about turning Dovewing into a college. That way the ancient magics don't get lost and people can pick and chose what they want to take. I have the Dovewing property and the entire library it seems a shame to waste it."

Hermione grabbed her hands and said "You have the entire Dovewing library and you didn't tell me. You are a terrible friend."

Rose giggled and said "I don't have access to it until I finish school. When I do you are more then welcome to look through them. I guess I mean it is supposed to be Dovewing secrets but seeing as the house of Dovewing is closed I shouldn't feel like that. There is valuable information in those books and it isn't like you are the kind to destroy books. You would be really careful with them."

Hermione said "of course I would I know they are very old and probably very fragile. What kind of Potions do you sell to the apothecary?"

Rose said "just a few things that can help people that they are either too lazy or don't know how to make themselves. Pregnancy preventative, Fertility enhancer, a few beauty products for skin, hair and nails. potion for dreamless sleep, strength and energy potions and Wolfsbane potion."

Hermione asked "you know how to make wolfsbane potion."

Rose said "yes I have been providing Remus his monthly doses since he left school. You know there isn't much I can do about his situation or how the world views him but I can get him his potion so he can be safe that is one thing I can do for him. He was one of dad's best friends I think both dad and mum would want me to do this for him. If I could do more for him I would. I offered to keep up his salary as my tutor you know for school breaks but he wouldn't take it and said I didn't need to be tutored over the school breaks that was the time for me to relax and be with my babies the only studying I should do is the homework I am assigned for school."

Harry said "He does have a point about that."

Rose said "Yeah I know but it was his only source of income. I mean if Sirius's name could be cleared I am sure the two of them would live together they are best friends and Sirius would never let Remus starve or go without a roof over his head or clothes on his back. There has to be something I can do about that."

Hermione said "unless we can get our hands on Wormtail no one is going to believe Sirius is innocent and no one knows where he is. We all feel terrible about it but what can we do."

Ron said "if only we knew where he was."

Rose said "Yeah, come on I have to get going I have to check those prices then get back to the castle."

Harry said "you know where he is and you are keeping quiet about it. Rose why would you do that? You need to tell someone. Tell Dumbledore, tell Moody even tell Snape but tell someone who can do something about it."

Rose said "Harry I have told but they can't do anything about it not yet. I don't know where he is right now I know where he will be in the future possibly. You know how my visions work. What I see is not always in the here and now sometimes it is in the far past or far future and sometimes it never happens. So I have told Dumbledore and Severus and even Moody though I don't fully trust him I think he is prone to leap before he looks and there for might do things to actually hurt our chances by not waiting for the right time. Harry there is going to come a time in the future where it appears everything you believe in everyone you trust has turned their back on you I just want you to know that it isn't so it just appears that way. I know you don't understand now maybe you won't even when it happens but no matter what it looks like you are never alone. Now lets go."

Rose got up and grabbed her things left some money on the table and left the others followed her.

Hermione was walking by Rose and Harry and Ron a little behind Ron asked "Do you have any idea what she was talking about at the end there."

Harry said "No but that happens a lot with talking with Rose. It is her seer gift she gets really confused sometimes about what she has seen and reality. She could be talking about something that could happen next week or next year or ten years from now and it might not happen at all. I know if I was the one seeing all of that it would confuse me and drive me mad. But she tells people about things she thinks are important. At least her gift is visions and not prophesies. Those are really strange to witness and they don't remember any of it afterward so it only is known if someone is there to witness it."

Ron said "I am not sure that is a bad thing those who make prophesies they don't remember but Rose remembers everything so clearly it makes her questions reality I think I would pick not remembering."

Harry said "yeah but that is kind of the point she doesn't have a choice. Do you remember what Trawlany told us in our first divination lesson."

Ron asked "should I?"

Harry said "she said those of you who were not born with the sight she could teach very little too that there was just so much you could get from books. I know Trelawney is a fraud most of the time but that she is right about. Anyone can learn the methods we have but to actually really see anything you have to be born with the gift and it is really rare. But Rose has it. But as for what she said I probably won't know what it meant until after it happens maybe not even then. After all of these years I have kind of just learned to go with it."

They got back to the castle Rose put her things in the carriage grabbed one of the swim suits and went to find Snape.

He wasn't alone Karkaroff was there and he was freaking out and had his arm exposed Rose quickly shut the door and said "Are you mad showing your mark with the door open any one could come by and see it. Look Mr. Karkaroff I know this is frightening and yes it does mean he is getting stronger and will soon be back but if my visions are right we have a few months. I suggest you use them to prepare for what ever you are going to do. Returning to him will most likely result in your death seeing as how much you revealed to the ministry after his fall. So the way I see it you can either fight against him or run away and hide. If things go the way I have seen he won't return until the end of June so you have until then. Severus I want to show you the bathing suit I bought and I got you some chocolate cauldrons."

Rose embraced Snape and he said "Rose you shouldn't reveal what you know about the dark lord in front of just anyone."

Rose smiled up at Snape and said "I know but Mr. Karkaroff isn't just anyone he is a former deatheater one whose life will be in danger when Voldemort returns so he needs to know when that will happen so he can prepare. Of course my visions aren't always right but most of the time they are. He won't let anyone know about what I know because he doesn't know who he can trust. No one knows who may or may not have been a deatheater or at least a supporter or who may or may not be who they seem to be. After all Polyjuice potion, glamour and disillusionment spells all can alter what a person sounds and looks like. After all how do you know I am really who I say I am. Maybe I am not really Rose Potter maybe there never was a Rose Potter. Maybe Harry never had a sister and I have been lying to everyone my entire life. Ooh I thought of a good one What if none of us are real what if we are all just characters in a fictional world that someone made up. Like a book or movie or something like that."

Snape chuckled and said "Alright you are letting your mind wonder a bit too much now. Go get changed into your swim suit while I say good bye to Igor."

Karkaroff asked "what do you need a swim suit for it is the middle of winter."

Rose said happily "Severus is going to teach me to swim so I don't drown and die in the second task. It isn't cheating he isn't helping me with the task he is just teaching me to swim. You know because of the task being underwater in the lake I can't just wade in the shallows."

Karkaroff smirked and said "No I suppose that is true. None of us want anyone to die in the tournament and Not being able to swim could be a real problem with the second tasks wouldn't it."

Rose scoffed and said "well yeah how do you expect me to get past the mermaids and get my thing that has been taken. I only have an hour and the Mermaids live in the bottom of the lake don't they."

Snape said "Rose you are revealing to much Igor isn't just anyone one he is Krum's head master you just revealed the clues of the egg."

Rose said "I'm sorry Victor was supposed to figure that out himself. I hope he won't be mad that is part of the fun of it figuring it out. I guess all of us but Cedric know now. I don't suppose you will keep it secret you will tell Victor won't you."

Karkaroff said "yes I will he is Durmstrang's champion. I want him to win."

Rose said "That is funny I am a Beauxbatons champion but I want my brother to win."

Snape said "that is because you are selfless, humble and love your brother and you hate being made a fuss over. Now go get change."

Rose said "alright see you later Mr. Karkaroff. And don't worry about Voldemort yet just help Victor get through the tournament for now."

Rose went into the bedroom and Karkaroff said "she is odd but innocent."

Snape nodded and said "yes she is. She only see's good in every one. That is why it upsets her so much when someone does something that hurts her or someone else. She convinces herself that it was only a mistake that they don't mean to do such things."

Karkaroff asked "you are talking about those two boys."

Snape said "that and other things. They should have been expelled and arrested. They would have been too only it was dependent on Rose accusing them. She has convinced herself they had only meant it as a prank that went a little too far. But I know those two boys one of them is Lucious Malfoy's son. I can tell you with certainty it was no prank and if I had not shown up when I did. They would have gone through with it. She refuses to believe it. Just because they are 14 years old does not mean they are not capable of doing such a thing. I am going to keep a closer eye on them from now on. You might want to advise any of your girls to keep there distance from them."

Karkaroff nodded and said "The girls I brought are capable to taking care of themselves and they are older then your Rose but I will tell them. I should go."

Snape showed him out then went to the bedroom to check on Rose's progress. She had two swim suit's laid out on the bed and she was striped down to her underwear.

She turned to him and asked "which one should I wear. The black one or the gold one. I was thinking about wearing the gold one for the task and the black one for lessons. I bought some sandals they will be easier to take off at the lake then shoes I figured I can wear my cloak over it to keep me warm until just before going in and then coming out of the freezing water it will help warm me up."

Snape nodded and said "I agree you should wear the gold one for the task and the black one for lessons. You need to be more careful about what you say in front of people. I know you don't like lying or keeping secrets. But the information you know can be dangerous in the wrong hands. And someone might repeat what you say to the wrong person."

Rose asked "is it hard to learn to swim?"

Snape said "not very. Some people catch on faster then others. Does your brother know how to swim."

Rose said "yes it was taught in school but by then I was deaf and only Harry knew how to sign and boys and girls were taught separately besides with my scaring questions would be asked and Harry is far less scared then I am. Vernon found that it hurt Harry more if he locked him up to prevent him from stopping Vernon from hurting me and then beat me and make Harry see what he did to me afterward. His punishing me actually caused Harry more pain then if he was to take the beating. They told everyone that our scars were from the car crash that they said mum and dad died in and we were hurt from. I would go to the library during swimming lessons and read."

Snape smiled at the last and asked "Have you always liked reading."

Rose smiled as she put the swim suit on and said "Yes for as long as I can remember being able to read I have always enjoyed it. That only increased once I learned I was a witch. I really can't understand why Harry complains about Homework I mean if we were muggles he would have to be learning about boring things like Algebra and Calculus and studying about what queen or king ruled during when. Instead we get to learn about goblin wars and how to do cheering charms or change a bird into a goblet or make a potion that can protect you from poisons and so much more. It might not seem special to someone who has grown up in the wizarding world but for someone who grew up muggle everyday is a new adventure. I mean if I were to tell my former school mates at my primary school that I this close to a real live dragon and that in a couple months I am going to be swimming with mermaids or talking to a real Sphinx they would think I was mad."

Snape said "I know my little flower the past few years have had to have been very exciting for you. To go from where you were to finding out the truth and everything you have been through since then. Most people wouldn't be able to deal with it."

Rose got the suit on and said "it is a bit snug across the chest and hips but they are the only two they had."

Snape smiled at the way she looked in the skin tight bathing suit that barely contained her ample chest and bottom he said "it will be fine for lessons. But you should put a cloak on over it and something on your feet while we come and go. I will grab a couple towels then we can go. You didn't have to get a suit for lesson we could have done it nude."

Rose giggled and said "we get in trouble when we are both nude at the same time and I have to learn to swim. Shagging in a pool is not what this is about. I figured if at least one of us is clothed we could actually get to the lesson."

Snape chuckled and said "that is probably a good idea however the way you look in that makes me want to tear it off of you."

Rose said "well don't the store only had the two and I need at least one for the task. I can't go in nude where everyone will see me. It is going to be bad enough in the suit. They are all going to see my scars. They are going to see how ugly I am."

Snape firmly said "You are not ugly you are gorgeous. Your scars don't change that. Now lets go."

Rose threw on her cloak and sandals and Snape had a couple towels. She took his hand as they went up to the bathroom he had picked with the largest bathtub in the castle. It filled practically the whole room and had dozens of faucets.

Rose said "wow it's huge."

Snape said "that is why I picked this one it is the largest and deepest it is more then 4 feet in the center."

There were a couple benches along the outside of the tub Snape turned the faucets on and the tub started to fill. Then he undressed and Rose put her cloak on the bench and took off her sandals Snape put his clothes and towels down next to them then he got in and so did Rose.

Snape said "the trick to swimming is becoming comfortable in the water. Just let your body relax. Be aware that your head is buoyant. When you feel comfortable submerge your head and blow bubbles until all of the air is gone then you can surface and take another breath. Your arms and legs are simply used for propulsion seeing as you will be deep under water a forward breast stroke while kicking your legs would be the most effective while you are on the surface an over head stroke while kicking would be best until you reach shallow water and can stand and walk to the shore. To dive you simply point your arms together lower your head and kick off with your legs. Don't do it too strong in here the waters not that deep and you don't want to hit your head."

Snape helped Rose get comfortable and showed her what he had meant about the different strokes he also taught her how to float on her back. If she happened to get injured but made it to the surface by floating on her back she wouldn't drowned before help got to her. She caught on pretty quickly but they would do it again a couple times a week until she was comfortable and confident with her knowledge and skill.

Chapter 19

On the 24th of February in the morning the 5 champions were on the banks of the lake there were stands for the crowd and the judges.

Bagman announced "Something of importance to each of you has been taken you have one hour to find and retrieve it. You may enter the lake on the whistle."

Rose turned to Harry and said "good luck."

Harry smiled and said "You too."

Rose wished luck to the others but they looked to worried to reply Cedric did smile at her Victor nodded but Fleur almost looked like she was about to cry she was so worried.

Rose took her hand and squeezed and said "it's going to be alright."

Then the whistle blew and Rose took off her sandals and dropped her cloak. Fleur was also dressed in a bathing suit though hers was Silver and Blue. Krum had swimming shorts on but Cedric and Harry had their school robes on minus their cloaks and they each took off their shoes and socks. They all got in the lake and Rose gave out a little cry of shock at how cold it was when it rose above her chest.

Someone from the stands said "Don't worry Rose we will warm you up when you are done."

Rose turned around smirking and said "You are both not man enough for me. You are just two boys. I require a man."

Harry right next to her with his mouth full of Gilly weed said "Rose get to it time is wasting you can tease Fred and George later."

Rose said "hurry up and swallow that and catch up to me."

Cedric, Fleur and Victor had all disappeared under the water Rose dove under and was out of sight.

Harry finally managed to swallow the Gilly weed and he too dove under. The gilly weed took effect and he was surprised at what he saw when he caught up to Rose she was a beautiful mermaid.

Bubbles escaped his mouth as he laughed she had managed human transfiguration. She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her for a moment before he was swimming next to her.

Using sign language and their new attributes they were soon in the lead leaving the others far behind. When they entered the mere village the silkies did not look like Rose they were not beautiful Rose had transfigured herself into a Siren. The most beautiful of the subspecies of Merepeople and the kind thought of by muggles beautiful upper body and lower fish body. Apparently they didn't like the idea Rose had chosen to transfigure herself into a Siren so they were giving her dirty looks.

When they got to the statue in the middle of the village they saw 5 people tied to it. The trouble was that all of them except for Cho Chang were good friends of either Rose or Harry or both of them.

Rose signed to Harry "which one do we take? Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cho or Gabrielle?"

Harry just shrugged then Cedric showed up and freed Cho. Then tapped his watch letting them know there wasn't much time. They both nodded. Rose handed Harry her knife then signed "You take Ron I will stay and make sure the others come the time for the Gilly weed is nearly up. Hurry."

Harry nodded and cut Ron free then handed the knife back to Rose just as Victor came he had managed a half transfiguration into a shark scaring away the other merepeople. but he couldn't get Hermione free so Rose cut the Rope for him and he took her to the surface. Rose waited a few more minutes for Fleur to show up but when she didn't she freed both Ginny and Gabrielle.

Then took them up she had to shoot several spells at a pack of Grindylows on the way up but the three of them broke the surface and the spell Ginny and Gabrielle were under lifted and Rose transfigured herself back to herself and they all got out of the lake.

Fleur embraced her little sister and Rose and said "Thank you. You saved her even though she was not yours to save."

Rose said "are you kidding I couldn't leave Gabby down there all alone."

They hugged Rose and then Ginny hugged Rose too.

Ginny said "You keep saving me."

Rose shrugged and said "what are big sisters for?"

Dumbledore was down at the waters edge talking with the merechiefteness then he went to speak to the other judges Fudge was in the place of Crouch who was still not feeling well.

Madam Pomfrey had them all wrapped up in warm blankets and made them take Pepper up potion so they were smoking out of their ears. Rose, Ginny and Ron all looked like their heads were on fire with their red hair and smoking from the ears.

They announced the points Cedric was first Harry second Victor third Rose was fourth and Fleur since she couldn't complete the task was last. However combined with the points from the first task Harry was first Rose and Cedric were tied for second and Victor third and Fleur was in fourth.

Dumbledore added "on a personal note Miss Potter the merepeople would appreciate you not transfiguring in to a Siren again they find it insulting and demeaning."

Rose said "I did not mean to offend them I simply felt it was the most efficient way to get through the task I will refrain from repeating it. Hopefully I will have no need to. Would you tell them I am sorry sir."

Dumbledore smirked and said "of course."

They all headed back to the castle, ship and carriage. After changing Rose wanted to go find Snape and spend some time alone. But Madam Maxime told her "You need to stay here. You have been neglecting your duties and studies. I understand you enjoy being with your friends and brother but you are a Beauxbatons not a Hogwarts until next year."

Rose said "oui Madam I suppose that is true and I have been spending a lot of time with my friends and Harry and not doing my work or interpreting I will try harder to do what I came here for."

Maxime said "You are a good girl you just lose focus on what is important. Not everything is about having a good time."

Rose smiled and said "I understand and I will try to do better."

Chapter 20

The next day in the magazine witch weekly an article appeared claiming Hermione was playing with both Harry and Victors emotions. Dating both of them at the same time. It wasn't long before she started receiving hate mail. One person filled the envelope with Bubertub Pus and it got all over her hands at breakfast Rose helped her get to the Hospital wing.

Then at lunch when she showed up again her hands were heavily wrapped making it difficult for her to eat her lunch Rose went to her and said "I know this is a bit embarrassing but let me help by cutting up your food and it will be easier if you try eating it with a spoon."

Rose cut the meat and potatoes and vegetables up for Hermione into bite sized pieces then Hermione used a spoon and said "Thank you but how did you know it would be easier."

Rose said "I am the mother of toddlers they don't have much control over their silverware spoons are easier to hold and the food stays in the bowl of the spoon. Your hands will be just fine soon but maybe you shouldn't open anymore mail you don't know where it comes from. It will blow over just give it some time."

Hermione said "I know I just wish I knew how she was doing it. She is banned from the grounds but she keeps coming up with exaggerated stories for what is going on here."

Rose said "Maybe she has someone on the inside."

Harry said "maybe she has the school bugged."

Rose said "stuff like that doesn't work here magic interferes with electricity and stuff. A little doesn't do much but with as much magic as Hogwarts has it doesn't work."

Ron didn't understand what they meant by bugged so they had to explain to him about video cameras and microphones.

Ron asked "what about your map have you seen her on it."

Rose said "No, I mean she shows up sometimes but by the time I get there she is gone. I am not sure the map is working right because a couple time it showed her on it and I went to where it showed her she wasn't there no one was."

Harry asked "where did it lead you?"

Rose said "one was beneath a tree another down by the lake and once in Hagrid's garden but like I said there was no one there. I made the map myself maybe I am wrong about it. Hey it's Hedwig and looks like she has something for you Harry."

Hedwig landed and Harry took the letter and then Hedwig went to Rose and she petted her and she took some food before flying off again.

Harry smiled and said "are you all up for a trip to Hogsmead this weekend. Our old friend snuffles is going to be there."

Rose asked excitedly "I finally get to meet him?"

Harry said "Yeah he asked for you to come."

Rose hugged Harry tightly and said "I have to let Severus know."

Harry Hermione and Ron all said firmly "No."

Rose frowned and asked "why not. It makes me happy and what makes me happy makes him happy."

Harry said "Not about this it won't. He will turn him in for sure."

Rose said "He wouldn't do that. He is our godfather and he's innocent."

Harry said "Snape doesn't believe that he wants to watch him get the dementors kiss. You can't tell him Rose. Promise me you won't tell him."

Rose frowned and said "fine I won't tell Severus but I don't like lying to him."

Hermione said "You don't have to lie just leave that part out about visiting Snuffles. You are planning on going to Hogsmead anyway aren't you?"

Rose said "yes I want to do the babies birthday shopping I saw a few things last time that I want to get them and I need to make a stop at J. Pippins."

Hermione asked "Do you go there a lot."

Rose said "yes I do. And send things to and from by owl several times a week. My creations are doing very well. I'm a top seller. You might even have heard people talking about my brand."

Ron asked "oh really what is it."

Rose said "Dovewing medicinal products my motto is top quality at low prices. I have adverts in the quibbler Mr. Lovegood gave me a good prince to advertise with him. So far only the Hogsmead outlet will carry my products but hopefully the J. Pippen's in Diagon Alley will carry them too. I plan on talking to the owner this summer about it. Maybe someday I will even be able to open my own store."

Hermione said "you will have to expand your products if you want to open your own store you said you only make a few things that won't pay for a store of your own."

Rose said "Maybe Fred, George and I could partner up of course that might be a rather strange store 2/3 joke shop and 1/3 medicinal potion shop. Of course financially it could work out. Hey George and Fred I have a business proposition for you it might help you get closer to opening that store of yours."

Rose got up and went over to Fred and George then sat down with them. Soon the three of them were talking animatedly.

Fred asked "how much can you pitch in. We don't have all that much yet."

George said "Not until Bagman pays us."

Rose said "you need to give that up he doesn't have the money to pay you and he has Goblins after him too. If he does get any money he has to pay them first. Look if I win the tournament I will win 10,000 galleons and it is all yours. I just ask for a couple shelves where I can sell my products. But you have to promise me that you aren't going to quit school and you have to keep it secret where you got the money from. Mrs. Weasley will kill me if she knew. And you have to buy Ron some new dress robes."

Fred asked "what if you don't win, this last task you came in last."

Rose said "I am pretty sure it will either be Harry or me. The vision isn't very clear yet but I am pretty sure it is one of us. Look I am just trying to help you achieve your dream and be able to make a living for me and my babies. I only have a few products so I won't take up much space most of my orders are filled through owl delivery anyway. Mostly I will be what is called a silent partner. Someone who helps fund you but doesn't interfere with your daily business."

George said "It sounds good to me what about you Fred."

Fred said "Yeah we still have to work out some of our own products too. But I think if we can get the money by this summer we can spend next year working everything out and by the following summer we should be able to open our own shop. Theoretically it all should work."

Rose said "I think it will and giving us a year for you to work out your products me to refine mine maybe add a few. I know I want to make a new label for my bottles. Something that stands out that you can see across the room and you can tell it is something special. Something that stands out but makes it clear it is not a joke product. That is very important if we are sharing a store. My products have to be separate and distinctive that they are medicinal not jokes."

George said "Maybe we could include something about it in the name of the store."

Rose said "that would defeat the purpose of being a silent partner besides Weasley Wizard Wheezes and Dovewing Medicinal product just sounds weird. No just give me a couple shelves that are clearly labeled. I will come up with some nice new labels. Maybe I can include a few antidotes to some of your joke products to tie them in. But there is something I sell that you might not want associated with your store. I mean my customers might scare off your customers."

Fred asked "what is it?"

Rose said "wolfs bane potion, I sell it really cheap less then anyone else. But well you know what it is for. And you know how people feel about people like that."

George said "we don't mind if people don't want to buy from us just because we carry your products and you sell to werewolves then we don't need their business."

Fred said "yeah who needs them. and any werewolf who is buying wolfsbane means there are responsible about their ailment."

Rose said "like I said most of my orders come through owls people like the anonymity of it. But there are some who buy through the store in Hogsmead and if we could get a store in Diagon Alley it would expand my customer base."

Fred and George had to get to class and Rose had to get back to the carriage for her lessons.

Chapter 21

Saturday morning at breakfast Harry received an owl from Rose "Go on to Hogsmead without me I will meet you there I am too busy right now. I will leave as soon as I can."

Harry frowned at the letter Rose had been excited to go to Hogsmead the night before he wondered what was keeping her. It wasn't Snape he was at the breakfast table looking like his usual cruel ugly self.

Rose looked into the boys eyes and said "If you tell anyone and I mean anyone I will deny it and then I will curse you and don't think I won't. Now wipe that stupid grin off your face this wasn't about you it was about me making a point."

Rose got up off her knees and left the room then went to the kitchen.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Sirius were in the cave talking as Sirius ate the food they brought him.

Ron shouted "Malfoy!"

Rose appeared from the back of the cave carrying two large bags and said "Where? If that git followed me I am going to kill him."

Sirius chuckled and said "Rose at last we meet."

Rose said "I brought some things for you."

Sirius asked "How did you get in here?"

Rose put the bags down with a grunt and said "Did you really think the marauders knew all the secrets of Hogwarts. There is a secret passage in the back of this cave that leads into the school. But I wouldn't use it if I were you. Moody has the marauders map and he doesn't know about you being innocent plus the chance of getting caught is far too high. These two bags have things for you. This one is all food under preservation spells if you are careful there should be enough for a little over a month. This bag however I have been working on for some time. A couple changes of robes a couple pairs of shoes a nice warm cloak. Some personal hygiene items. and a variety of potions. These two use sparingly. They are Polyjuice potion you just need to add the last ingredient per each dose. I figured if you run out of anything you could use them and what is in this little bag to get anything you need." She handed him the little bag and it was filled with galleons.

He pulled her into a hug and said "Rose you are such a sweet girl. Thank you."

Rose smiled and said "your welcome now let me go you stink."

Sirius chuckled and said "sorry I haven't been able to bathe in a while."

Rose said "I understand and here I think you will like this."

Rose pulled out a bottle to Merlot and handed it to him.

Rose said "it is the real thing I got it in France."

Sirius took it and uncorked it and Rose handed him a glass and he poured himself a glass of the burgundy liquid.

Sirius swirled it then took a sip and closed his eyes and said "you blessed child it is like liquid heaven."

Rose said "I am glad you like it. Now I have to show you my babies."

Rose pulled out her folio "Mrs. Weasley promised to send me some new pictures soon. The quads will be two in May and Sly will be three in June."

Sirius looked at the babies smiling and said "this one looks just like James."

Rose said "that is Michael and that is Tobby. That is Eileen and Lily and that is Sly."

Sirius said "they are adorable who is their father."

Rose looked at Harry and asked "You didn't tell him?"

Harry said "Rose you don't know what Sirius like and how he feels about him. Sirius is on the run from the law if he knew he would kill him, he would do everything I have dreamed about doing to him but he would get caught and either be sent back to Azkaban, killed or suffer the dementors kiss."

Rose said "Look I know they don't like each other but Sirius isn't stupid he knows the risks of what will happen if he gets caught."

Sirius said "Rose tell me who the father of your babies is."

Rose said "they have different fathers. I was sorted into Dovewing when I started school. Part of Dovewing lessons is reproductive magic there are magical items that are used to impregnate Dovewing students each one holds the genetic material of very powerful ancient blood lines. My reproductive professor while using the magical item got me pregnant during my first year almost right away I gave birth to a handsome healthy little boy that I named Sly, Silvester Albus Slytherin. The next year I was to be impregnated using the magical item of Godric Gryffindor but The minister put a stop to it and eventually closed Dovewing. But something happen no one could have predicted My professor and I fell in love and I became pregnant with his children we knew rather early on that this pregnancy was different and it was most likely that I was carrying multiples being a twin I was more likely for it but no one expected quads they were 7 1/2 weeks premature, small but healthy. He hasn't seen them since the day they were born. He knows how everyone in my life feels about him and he doesn't want to cause any trouble where the babies are concerned. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are taking care of my children while I go to school. Once I finish school it is going to be hard on everyone when I take them away and we are married."

Harry said "Oh hell no you are not marrying him."

Rose said "Harry I told you before this isn't any of your business. If I want to marry him and he wants to marry me then I will and they are my children they will go where I go."

Sirius grabbed her and said "who is it?"

Rose said "you aren't going to like it but Severus Snape is the father of the quads he claims Sly as his own too. But besides being there for their births he hasn't been in their lives."

Sirius shook his head and said "No this has to be some kind of sick joke. Snivellus if the father?"

Rose said "don't call him that. I love him and he loves me his name is Severus. He is a good man."

Sirius said "No he is not. He is a deatheater."

Rose said "that is not true. Maybe he was once but he turned to our side and became a spy. He isn't a deatheater now anymore then I am."

Sirius said "You have to end it Rose. You have to end it now. If your father where alive..."

Rose interrupted "well he is not and you are not my father Sirius as much you would like to be you are not my father and my father is dead. I am in love with Severus and he is in love with me."

Sirius asked "are you sure about that Rose. He was in love with your mother and you look just like her. and you are young and impressionable. No Rose he is not in love with you he is in love with the memory of Lily and he is using you. He is old enough to be your father and he is using your need for a father to manipulate you. I might not be your father Rose but I am your godfather and legal guardian and happened to be your fathers best friend and I am telling you break it off tonight as soon as you get back to the castle or I will make you."

Rose smirked and said "no you won't in order to make me do anything you will have to expose yourself. And what kind of help to Harry will that be."

Sirius said "Rose this is your last warning agree to break it off or I will march in to that school right now just as I am."

Rose yelled "You are being so stubborn."

Hermione said "so are you."

Ron said "we have been telling you for years Snape is no good."

Rose turned to him and said "You don't know anything about him."

Harry said "we know he is hateful and manipulative and he has you convinced he is nothing but an innocent lonely man who loves you. Rose think about it he is a grown man and he told you he is in love with you when you were only 11 years old that isn't love that is sick. You were just a baby. I saw the two of you in second year and what he was doing to you he was sexual aroused to a 12 year old. Even now you have grown up a lot since first year but you are still just a little girl it is not right Rose can't you see that."

Hermione said "Rose it is one thing for you to get pregnant for your Dovewing lessons by a professor but neither of you are supposed to fall in love and he isn't supposed to find you sexy so young, muggles have a word for men like that they are called pedophiles and it is a crime and they are arrested if they are caught. If he really does love you he would wait until after you turn 17 even that is super young."

Rose said "I am going now. I need to think about this. I will be back later. I am so confused now."

Rose left she wasn't at dinner and she hadn't returned to the cave before they left after dinner they couldn't find her anywhere in the castle.

Snape was worried when he found out Rose had not returned from her trip to Hogsmead.

It was very late at night early morning really when Sirius woke with a start.

Rose was standing over him he began to sit up but she embraced him he put his arms around her she said in a shakey voice "Sirius I can't do it, I don't have it in me to tell him it is over. But there is a part of me that knows it isn't right too. I don't know what to do."

Rose was now crying in Sirius's arms. Sirius said "don't cry Rose please. Listen to me."

She looked up at him and he said "you are the daughter of James and Lily Potter two of the bravest people in the whole world. I know it isn't easy but you need to be brave like they were you just go to him and tell him you can't be with him anymore. I know it hurts but you have to do this it is what is right it is what your parents would want. Now you need to get back to the school."

Rose dried her tears and said "you would have made a great father. Thank you for not being mad at me."

Sirius smiled and said "I understand that you are still young and that this is very confusing for you, he has told you nothing but lies to control you. I want you to be free of that."

Rose used the secret passage at the back of the cave to get back to the school. She was walking down the corridor headed to her dorm when Filtch found her. She didnt argue when he took her to see Dumbledore. The office was full of people when Filtch brought Rose in said "found her roaming the corridors."

Dumbledore said "thank you Argus you may go now."

Filtch left Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were there as were the heads of houses, the heads of all of the schools and Moody.

McGonagall asked firmly "Miss Potter where have you been?"

Rose shook her head and said "you wouldn't understand it is a Dovewing thing."

Maxime said "I demand to know where you were."

Rose said "Alright but you aren't going to understand I have been speaking to Hogwarts it self."

Flitwick asked "you mean the castle, the building you were talking to."

Rose said "there is more to Hogwarts then just brick and mortor the very walls are absolutely dripping with stories if you know how to access them. I needed to learn a few things about someone Hogwarts helped me with that. Combined with my visions I have seen many things."

Rose turned to Snape "you were right it is too dangerous I will miss you. For what it is worth I do love you, but until the danger passes we can't be together. I will not put my children in danger for anyone."

Snape simply nodded only she could tell that he was hurt.

She turned to Harry and said "the time will soon come when you believe all are against you, no matter what it looks like I will always love you, I am your twin and that is something special."

Harry asked "any firm timeing about that."

Rose shrugged and said "it is visions you know. Nothing solid."

Harry nodded and said "Yeah but you know you don't have to do what you see Rose, you can change it."

Rose shook her head and said "there are somethings that must happen just as I have seen them or it will be destruction for all. We can't afford a full out war again our population is too small it will speed up our demise unless things are done just as I have seen. I don't expect anyone to understand this is the burden of a seer, none of you are seers."

Sprout said "no we are not but we are here to help you if you would just tell us what you have seen."

Rose shook her head again and said "it is too dangerous, I don't want to put any of you in danger more then nessissary."

Dumbledore said "it is late it is time to say goodnight but Rose don't go disapearing on us again."

Rose said "I will do what I can but I can't promise anything the Visions are unclear about it as yet."

Moody said "I will escort Miss Potter back to her carriage."

Maxime said "not nessissary I will be going too. Rose you must stay close you are after all just a small girl."

Rose said "Oiu Madam."

Chapter 22

Rose sent packages to Sirius about once a week using different school owls so no one would get suspicious. He appreciated her remembering him.

Rose stayed close to the school and attended to her job as interpretor while she did spend time with Harry and her friends it wasn't so much time as before. She avoided Snape as much as possible.

In May they found out about the maze and Harry saw Crouch and went for help. But by the time he got back to where he had left him he was gone.

June was the last task they all would have a chance to get to the cup but enter the maze depending on what place they were in.

Rose thanks to her visions knew exsactly where to go and what she would face and what would be the best magic to use to get past it she was the first to the cup but she didn't grab it she waited for Harry to show up Cedric was right near him they were fighting the spider Rose went to help them and blasted the spider with a powerful stunning spell to it's underside.

Harry's leg was injured and Rose put her arm around him to support his weight she asked "are you alright Harry?"

Harry said "I will be alright, why didn't you grab the cup you were right next to it."

Rose shook her head and said "a stupid tournament isn't as important as my twin brother, that spider was going to get the best of you two. Look if you want me to get the cup that is fine but why don't we all grab it at the same time a three way tie."

Cedric said "that sounds fair to me."

Harry said "Yeah alright."

The three of them positioned themselves around the cup Rose said "on the count of three ok."

Harry did the count "One, Two, Three..."

Rose jumped the gun a little as she grabbed the cup before Harry and Cedric but she had hold of Harry the two of them were whisked away. Cedric was left behind.

Chapter 23

Rose let go of the cup and it fell to the ground Wormtail came forward holding a bundle and followed by a giant snake Harry yelled in pain and clutched his head.

Rose said "Harry I am so sorry but this is what the visions let me know what must be done."

Wormtail said "Rose get away from him now."

Rose let go and stepped back a few steps he disarmed Harry and tied him to a head stone.

Wormtail cut Harry taking his blood to add to the potion to restore Voldemort Rose stayed silent as Voldemort tormented Harry and called his deatheaters to him.

It wasn't until he untied him to duel and cast the cruciatus curse at him that she shouted "No, that isn't part of the deal. Don't torture him."

Voldemort said "yes that is true, alright Harry your sister is quiet right that was not the deal we made if she ensured that you came here I would make it quick and give you the chance to defend yourself. "

Rose said "it is the way the visions say it is supposed to be like."

Harry shook his head and said "those damn visions are messing with your head Rose get out of here as soon as he is done with me he is going to kill you."

Voldemort chuckled evilly and said "Now why would I do that she is far too valuable alive that gift of hers is remarkable."

Rose said "he won't hurt my babies if I help him Harry."

Harry said "he is lying to you. For a seer you aren't seeing clearly."

Rose went to Lucious Malfoy Voldemort said "enough talk time to duel Harry."

Voldemort and Harry did duel but the moment their wand connected a cage formed around them and Phoenix song filled the air.

The whispers of those that Voldemort had killed left his wand and went to Harry and spoke to him Lily and James told him that they would hold Voldemort back so Harry could get to the cup and not to wait for Rose but not to hate her she was doing what was right for her it would only make sense much later.

They swormed Voldemort and Harry summoned the cup to him looking back and meeting Rose's eyes as she nodded to him and wiped away tears. Harry disapeared only to show up back at Hogwarts. The minister refused to believe that Voldemort was back Dumbledore went after Moody and Snape helped reveal that it was Barty Crouch jr before going to find Voldemort. He was at Malfoy manner and Rose was with him.

Snape bowed and said "master I never dared dream you would return. How may I be of service to you?"

Voldemort asked "are you still truly loyal to me Severus, why did you not return when I called."

Rose spoke "Severus Snape is loyal to that who he has always been loyal too in his heart. You can not find anyone as loyal as he is."

Voldemort said "thank you Rose for confirming what I already suspected."

Snape said "I delayed 3 hours to throw off any suspiction Dumbledore might have. Crouch has been administered the kiss. Potter is not being believed with the story he is telling of your return and his sister betraying him except a few very important people, Dumbledore being one, he has asked me to spy for him once more."

Voldemort chuckled and said "trusting fool believes everyone believes the way he does."

Rose said "I believe it is his belief in love being the greatest magic that is behind that. I am not so sure about that currently, I have seen love have it's limits."

Voldemort said "you are an intelligent child and will be of great use to me hold out your arm and bare it."

Rose asked "you are going to give me your mark, I am only 14."

Voldemort smirked and said "few so young have ever recieved my mark however you have shown great power and the ability to make hard choices."

Rose winced as the mark was burned into her skin. When it was done he had Snape bring Rose back to school she hugged him and said "I miss you."

Snape said "I know my little flower and I miss you too but this is not the time to give into our desires we must disapline ourselves."

Snape took Rose to Dumbledore's office where Fudge begrudgingly paid Rose her winnings and awarded the Cup to Beauxbaton then he left.

Rose asked "Where is Harry?"

Dumbledore said "Madam Pomfrey is taking care of him, Rose what he said about your involvement is it true."

Rose said "I don't know what Harry told you but yes I was one of the forces behind what happened tonight, the visions were clear what should happen."

Molly and Arthur Weasley were in the office Molly said "Find her someplace else to live, she is no longer welcome under my roof."

Rose said "I understand will you still look after my babies."

Arthur said "of course they did nothing wrong. They can't help who their parents are."

Dumbledore said "I will find you a place to live over the summer. Severus do you think it would be possible for you to house her."

Snape nodded and said "I have a place that hasn't been used in many years but should be alright. However the dark lord might have alternet plans for her living situation."

Dumbledore said "keep me informed about it. But I expect you to keep her safe this summer."

Rose got her things out of the Beauxbatons carriage and brought them to Snape's rooms where she slept the night they did nothing but sleep.

Chapter 23

Snape brought Rose to his old family home on Spinner's end it was a mess he said "I haven't been here since my parents died I normally travel during the summer but I am sure we can clean it up and it will work fine."

They got to work on it since Snape was with her she could use magic without being dinged Snape brought Rose with him that afternoon when he reported to Voldemort and let him know about the new living situation he didn't alter it in fact he liked the idea.

Snape had the master bedroom and Rose had the small bedroom that once belonged to him. For the first week they were not lovers but it wasn't long before that ended Snape just couldn't be without her while she was around him so much. The house was muggel in design only a few magical additions. Rose was cooking dinner for them Snape grabbed her pulled her close and kissed her he had her on the kitchen table.

Rose couldn't fault him she had been wanting him to take her like this what seemed forever now. Rose used a preventative so not to get pregnant but she and Snape were lovers that whole summer. Rose revealed her visions of importance to Voldemort but also Dumbledore. Rose wrote Fred and George a rather short letter "I am still for it if you want to do business with me, if not I understand, but we have a legal contract you get 2/3 of my winnings whether you want them or not. Buy Ron new dress robes please."

She inclosed in two seperate bags their share and two copies of the contract they had already signed to remind them.

They wrote back "no deal but we are keeping the money."

It was short and to the point.


End file.
